Legacy of Link: Child of Destiny
by KattxBrat
Summary: The Hero of Time has fulfilled his destiny and saved all of Hyrule, yet is far from living a life of peace. The daughters of Link, reincarnations of the Goddesses, will either continue his legacy or destroy all of Hyrule.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not owe Legend of  Zelda®: Ocarina of Time™ or any of the game characters used in this story. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. All Rights are Reserved.

It was when Saria saw the look on Link's face as he entered Kokiri Forest that she knew this would not be a happy visit bearing good news. His expression was withdrawn, as if he had lost feeling or emotion, and his lips thin with what looked like hidden grit teeth behind them. His eyes were downcast as he walked in, something he never did, neither looking up at her or at the bundle he held in his crossed, tensed arms.

"Link?" Saria called out in concern, running up to him the same way she had when she had seen him exit his house all those years ago with his own fairy. "What's wrong, friend?"

Link stopped and slowly pulled his head up, his eyes cast in a shadow for a moment, enough to send a shiver up the Kokiri's spine. Eyes that were once so bright and set on saving Hyrule were now dull with lines beneath his eyes of a deep shaded purple.

"Oh, Link," she whispered. "What has happened?"

Something she never would have expected of the mighty hero of destiny to do, something she never would have thought a strong-willed person like her friend Link would do, she watched in shock as he sank down to his knees in front of her. He held out his arms, the bundle nestled almost prefect in his large, yet thin, gloved hands.

"What's this?" Saria asked, her voice having been only full of questions since he arrived. She took the bundle from him and found warmth seeping through the cloth into her own flesh. Whatever was inside was alive and tingling with a sensational aura that covered her in awe and amazement. Cradling the bundle in one hand, she pulled back the cloth until a tiny face with closed eyes, breathing heavily in a deep sleep, was revealed to her with a peace-cream complexion and a head covered in golden strands. She was looking at; she would not be surprised, at the mirage of Link's own infant youth.

"A baby," she stated, without question or shock. "Your baby."

Link, his head completely bowed down, nodded. Tears fell from his hidden face down to the soiled ground where he knelt, and Saria felt her own tears on the verge of overflowing.

"My daughter…" he whispered suddenly. His voice was so hoarse that it startled his friend, the baby slightly stirring in her arms.

"A girl…" Saria said. "What is her name?"

"I do not know what to call one such as her…" he stopped. His head slightly lifted, enough for her to see his eyes glazed with tears, his gaze and mind in another world. "And than again, I dare not give her one, or she'll be hunted."

"Hunted? By who? Why?"

"Because she is the daughter of destiny. Because she is _my_ daughter."

And there came that shiver again, only this time it came with companions of terror and fear that quaked her very soul. "Link. No…"

His fingers curled into his palms, making a tight fist that was almost half the size of her head and slammed into the ground. "I thought it would be done with me. But I found out she will have her own destiny to meet, one that has no other option, no other choice for her to live as she wants."

"But Link…when you had saved Hyrule, your life was given back to you, and you were able to prevent the destruction of the land and its people."

"While her destiny _is_ to cause destruction! To all life and history!"

Again he had startled her with his outburst, but the words sank in immediately after, and her eyes went wide, holding the babe with trembling arms.

"Link, what are you saying?"

"Dreams came to me," he began, than shook his head. "No, nightmares. Since her birth, I slept with visions of the past, present, and future. The past was of my own life and how she came to be. The present was of good times and happy occasions, but it was not to last. The future held a world where only ruins and corpses covered a fallen Hyrule. Only crumbled rock could be seen as the eye's gaze into the horizon. It was all black and covered with ash of Hyrule's life now obliterated, and in the distance stood only one man, a haunting laugh the only thing that still thrived in the atmosphere.

A soft gasp came from Saria's lips, glancing down at Link's daughter. "Ganondorf?"

"I am uncertain but who else could it be? Than the dark clouds that hovered over the sad land parted, and even he was destroyed in the light."

"In the light? Are you saying that it is of good will that will destroy Hyrule?"

"Whoever reigns in the end…it does not matter," the sad hero whispered. He looked up and stared at the bundle of innocent life nestled in Saria's arms. Seeing his gaze, she held out his daughter to him. With uncertainty and hesitation, he stretched out his own arms and cradled her close to his heart.

"By the Triforce…I almost took her life," he said to no one. Saria shook her head.

"You did the right thing by not doing so," she said. "Perhaps there is some way, Link. You just have not seen the vision yet. Perhaps there may be another way and your daughter—"

"_Saria._"

Her name came with an edge as if an enemy, her tongue caught and her legs frozen in place even though she had the sudden desire to take off running madly. "Y-yes?"

"Take her…take her to the Deku Sprout. Watch over her."

"Of course, but why?"

"Just keep her hidden. If she stays here, he surely cannot find her. She must not know of whom or what she really is, much less what her destiny is and he must certainly not tell her."

"You mean Ganon—"

"Yes," he cut off sharply. It was clear he had no wish to hear the name.

He stood back up with an expression of determination, yet he was hiding what Saria could clearly see. Looking down at his daughter, with a complexion as fair as his and strands of golden-brown hair already beginning to slow, Saria could almost see tears in his eyes as he handed the babe back to her. Slowly he turned, and with heavy feet began to walk off.

"Link."

He stopped but kept his back to her.

"Where shall you go? What shall you do?"

"I'm going back to the Sacred Realm, to make sure Ganondorf is never freed. I will do anything to protect Hyrule…anything to protect my daughter."

And with that, he was gone.


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not owe Legend of  Zelda®: Ocarina of Time™ or any of the game characters used in this story. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. All Rights are Reserved.

After Link had left, having left with the utmost effort of not turning around again, Saria cradled the sleeping babe in her arms with a mother's care. Indeed it seemed her own maternal instincts had become vivid the moment the child had been slipped into her arms, into her life. And it dawned on her than.

Who is the mother?

"A bastard now…" Saria whispered. "No, not true. Link will come for you again. As long as he lives and continues to fight, you have a father."

As if hearing and understanding, the baby opened its eyes, and Saria gasped, staring into eyes a reflection of Link's. Blood of a hero most certainly ran through this girl's body.

"And yet he left you with no name or mother."

A whimper escaped the baby's lips, gurgling quietly.

"'Tis all right, little one. Saria shall care for you until you can take care of yourself."

Keeping her promise, she turned and walked off to the other side of the forest where the Deku Sprout sat and grew. Even now it was apparent there was a great life force, roots of power and wisdom thriving through the soil beneath the Kokiri's feet.

"How odd that this would happen a second time," Saria said to herself. "Once again I am to present a babe to the Deku. Oh Link, how I wanted you to have a happy life to make up for the family you never had."

"Saria!" a sudden voice called out.

The Forest Sage did not have to turn her head to see Mido had called to her, now running up to her side. "Why did Link come here? What has happened?"

Saria side-glanced at her friend and smiled. "You watched on from a distance without coming up to say hello? That is rather rude."

"I'm sorry," Mido whispered, bowing his head in shame. It was than his eyes caught the bundle in Saria's arms and gasped. "Who is that?"

"Link's daughter. He has entrusted her into our care."

"'Our' care?"

"The Deku Sprout and I, of course. And you if you wish to help out."

"I'll have nothing to do with that Hylian! He was responsible for killing the Deku Tree before. What will stop his daughter, his _blood_, from doing the same to this one?"

The baby stirred in Saria's arms before letting out a wailing cry that pierced the sensitive hearing of Mido's Kokiri ears.

"Be silent if you have nothing to say respectful of the babe's father," Saria commanded. "She understands you perfectly and she'll not care for you when she grows older."

"A babe understanding? Foolish talk, Saria. You've been in the Sacred Realm too long. Or perhaps your love for the Hylian is the cause of your nonsense. That this babe is not yours, that the idea she was conceived by Link and another woman is what—"

"Enough!"

Both Saria and Mido looked up in surprise, to learn that the voice had come south of the forest where the Deku Sprout grew. His voice echoed throughout the area.

"Enough, Mido," he said more calmly. "It is neither your place nor right to assume or mock Saria's feelings. You also have no authority to speak to a sage in such a tone. Apologize now and leave her to come to me with the child."

Saria turned to her friend as he clenched his fists in shame and hurt pride, mumbling a soft "sorry" before turning and running off.

"Come now, Saria."

Watching Mido disappear into the entrance of the Lost Woods, Saria continued walking until she arrived in front of the Deku Sprout. He had grown much bigger in an alarming fast rate, already thirty feet above Saria's head.

"I know of Link's past and I too find this hard to believe this would happen again in your lifetime, Saria," he said softly. "I also understand the uneasiness of the circumstance."

"There is no uneasiness, Deku Sprout," Saria replied sweetly, her usual smile never faltering. "I do this in the favor of a friend. And even if Link were a prefect stranger to me, I would still grant his wish."

"I would think the latter would be more of your own wish, Saria."

"What do you mean?" the sage asked.

"That Link would be a stranger to you. Saria, it is clear even without the power of the Deku of the emotions you carry for the Hero of Hyrule."

Nothing was said, save for a kind smile slowly vanishing. "I do not deny it."

The baby in Saria's arms stirred again, this time a tiny arm waving around, wishing to grab hold of something, wanting to know what was going on.

"Ah, but such a tender, precious thing she is," the Deku Sprout said, deciding to change the conversation. "Let me see her."

With the length of Kokiri arms, Saria held out the child as the Deku Sprout brought down his longest limb and encircled it delicately around the infant's body, slowly lifting her up to his carved eyes.

"By the Triforce…"

"What is it?" Saria asked her eyes wide.

"I heard Link speaking about visions he had of his daughter's future, of what was to become of Hyrule. This is most grave and fearful."

"Than it is to come true?"

"No…unlike Link, this girl's fate is in her own hands, in the choices she makes. Saria, you must teach her to make wise decisions, for the fate of us all is intertwined with hers."

A sigh of relief escaped the Kokiri's lips, smiling again with new hope.

"What Link saw were only bits and pieces of one path. There is always an alternative; one must just look for it. Link believed his path was chosen for him, but he did not realize he could have walked away from his quest at any time."

"He would have never."

"Of course, because he knew of the result of that path, therefore he took the other. His daughter is no exception. She too must become aware of her options and decide her actions."

Understanding, Saria nodded and held out her hands for the babe.

"But Saria…there are hidden truths…"

"Such as?"

"This is not Link's only child."


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not owe Legend of  Zelda®: Ocarina of Time™ or any of the game characters used in this story. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. All Rights are Reserved.

- Seventeen Years Later -

During the summer time, the weather was pleasantly warm in Kokiri Forest, and only at the peak of the sun was it hot enough to make one slightly perspire. A young girl much larger than any of the Kokiri folk was spending the early afternoon swimming in the pool from the waterfall by the shop. She was able to touch the bottom of it by age eleven, yet she preferred to float along the surface more than anything. Long strands of brown hair intertwined with gold strands of the sun danced around her fair face, moving on its own as if alive. She wore a rather large green tunic that was loose on her, her boots and belt sitting on the bank. Saria came walking up and sat down beside the girl's belongings, playing a cheerful tune that had seemed familiar to the girl since the first time she heard it.

Hearing the luscious melody, the girl sat up, sitting on her bottom in the pool and smiled at her caretaker, mentor, and friend.

"Back from the Sacred Meadow?" she asked, wringing out her hair with long slender fingers.

Saria did not stop playing, only opening her eyes to gaze at the girl, than slowly closed them again.

Her smile widening, the girl stood up than, water falling from her tunic to the pool. She gathered her things and walked over to Saria's house to change, even though she had moved into the tree house next door long ago. She had found it an odd request when Saria asked her to move there, not she did not disobey or even hesitate to do so.

Coming back out, she had on a fresh tunic that was slightly smaller than what she had been swimming in, the cloth hugging at her curves and emphasizing her womanly features. With a belt that was more like a sash with just a buckle, she tied it around her waist and slipped on her ankle-high boots. She joined Saria again by the pool and listened to the rest of the song until it was finished.

"Swim long?" Saria asked.

"From the sun's highest peak in the sky, I did," came the reply.

"Did you finish your lessons with the Deku Tree?"

A yawn was the new answer. "Yes."

Saria knew such a gesture was disrespectful but could not help to laugh. "And you're training?"

The girl cast Saria a long side-glance before shaking her head. "Not much I can do to train with. The Kokiri Sword is just a dagger to me."

The green-haired Kokiran thought about this for a moment, nodding to herself from time to time.

"Saria? What are you thinking of?"

"I am thinking…that this is the right time."

"For what?"

There was a long moment of silence before Saria replied, "to start some new training for you."

"Really?" the girl asked, clearly ecstatic. "You mean it? Honest?"

"Of course. Why would I lie?"

Laughing at Saria's serious question, the girl picked her up and hugged her tightly, dancing in circles.

"Oh! I'm getting dizzy."

She was placed back down a moment later, the ground still seeming to move underneath her feet. "We'll start right away," she said. "Come with me."

Puzzled, the girl simply followed Saria to the back of the leader's house, only to stop when Saria began climbing upward to a new level of the forest.

"But…this is the way to the Lost Woods. You've never let me go there before."

"Only because I was afraid you _would_ get lost. I am here to show you the way."

Nodding, the girl followed her mentor through the first entrance, only to see three more paths that could be taken ahead. Saria seemed to know where she was going, following her right, than left, straight, straight again, and than a left. The whole time the girl had noticed soft music was being played throughout the forest, echoing through the woods. Whenever they came near to an entrance, the music would get slightly louder until they passed through. Finally, the last turn to the right, and the girl was taken into a green field that opened up with high walls. She suddenly had the impression it was a maze, just from gazing at it. The area was closed off with tall treetops, and the sound of water could be heard in the distance.

"This is the Sacred Meadow," Saria said.

"This?" the girl asked. Her voice gave the impression she had been expecting more.

"A meadow is a meadow, nothing more. It is called sacred because of what lies beyond it."

"I see…"

Saria shook her head and smiled. "Clearly you do not. Do not give false impressions, and of course do not lie. Either ask or find out for yourself before you give off a true statement."

Slightly confused, the girl only looked down at Saria.

"Good. Being puzzled, you did not agree or disagree with me, but you still did not ask."

"What was I to ask?"

Saria turned and walked to the entrance of the maze, only glancing over her shoulder a brief moment before disappearing behind a corner. She walked a ways before she spoke again, yet her voice sounded like she was everywhere at once.

"You were to ask the meaning of it. You are to seek the depth of the statement, so you could better understand it. If you ask and you are not given the answer you seek, than you explore it on your own. Once this is gained, more options will be open to you. This is what people do through life, people who believe they can create their own fate."

"I can only ask now," the girl cried out, as she began running after her mentor, "why are you telling me all this? Is this part of my training?"

Only silence gave out an unhearing answer.

"Saria?"

The tiniest murmur of footsteps could be heard.

"Saria!"

Soon she began to run around corners so quickly, she would smash into the opposing wall on the other side, yet fear of losing her way kept the pain unnoticeable. The path actually seemed pretty linear; only once or twice did she run into a dead end, and also seemed to be short as she found herself looking up a set of stairs.

Breathing heavily, she walked up the stairs, her leather boots giving a slight creak on each polished step. Than there was a long natural corridor until it opened up again to a rather large area. There sat Saria on a tree trunk, sitting cordially as she waited for the girl to approach.

"Saria…"

"So you found what you were looking for? You went exploring and found it, yes?"

"Exploring would be taking the time to search things out. I was running like mad to catch up with you."

A giggle was echoed through the air, a childish giggle that was pure and sweet. "Good."

"What is?"

"You saw there were two options. One, you could have calmly taken your time to find me, or two; you could hurry through it, as you did. Now here did you accomplish in finding me, yet you could have succeeded in so much more."

"How? I was looking for nothing more."

Saria's smile slightly softened, pointing to the ground next to her. "Sit. There is something to be decided."

The notion sounded like a good idea, the girl's heart still racing. It was not so much of how fast she had ran; she was use to it, but how much fear she had felt.

"What is to be decided?" she asked.

"A name. We must come up with a name for you."

"For me?" the girl cried out. "I've never had a name before."

"Which is why you should have one now."

"But everyone knows me. Why should I have a name?"

"A name is very important to have. Names have meanings, and can tell a person who does not know you something about you. When you hear my name, Saria, what comes to your mind?"

"Saria…" the girl pondered for a moment. "Sweet. Song-like. Green."

"Green?" Saria asked, laughing. "Why green?"

"Even if I did not know you, if I were to hear that name for the first time, I would think it would be something that belonged in the forest, or here, in the meadow. It almost sounds like a flower."

A soft tint of red covered the Kokirian's cheeks, and the girl did not know why.

"Why, thank you. So do you see? Names can tell us a little something about that person before we even meet them. Names are also necessary sometimes."

"Necessary? What for?"

"If you were in a crowd of people, and you meant to call out to a specific person, they would not know you meant to get their attention unless their name was called out to them."

"But whenever people want my attention, they just come up to me and start talking."

Saria laughed again and shook her head. "What if that person walked up to you and asked you what your name was?"

This was thought over for a moment before the obvious reply was said. "I would ask why they wanted to know."

"All right. Given that situation, I come up asking for your name. You ask me why I want to know and I say because I want to be your friend."

"Saria, you are my friend. So are all the others and I had no name to tell them."

"Oh, this is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be," Saria replied, her smile vanishing slowly.

"Why is it difficult?"

The question ignored, Saria knelt down in front of the girl and took her large hands into her small lap. "Do you not want to have a name? A name of your own? To give yourself an identity that is different from everyone else?"

Sad blue eyes met wise green ones. The girl sighed heavily, her hands almost lifeless in Saria's. "Am I not already different enough?"

"Different can be good," Saria said, her fingers stroking over the girl's. "If you are different from everyone else, everyone will know who you are."

"Than why do I need a name?"

"That's to know who you are before they know who you _really_ are."

A look of confusion crossed over the girl's face, as was expected, yet what was not was the look of sudden certainty and a sense of understanding. Saria felt her own feeling of hope returning.

"I see."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

Saria's smile returned with a beam of pride and relief. "Good. Shall we decide a name for you?"

"Yes. I want yours."

"Mine? What for? For the past several years you've complained about how you wanted to see what was beyond this 'boring' forest. You'd rather train with a sword rather than sit still and sing and…"

"I'm not one to be called sweet," the girl cut in, smiling. "I suppose your right."

She sat for a moment thinking to herself what to be called, when an idea came to mind. Grabbing a twig lying by the stump, she began writing into the dirt. Saria looked on and saw her name had been spelt out.

Below it the girl than began to write the name backwards.

"Airas?" Saria asked, looking up.

"Yes. I want my name to be Airas," her pupil replied. "Because I am opposite of everything you are, and yet want your name, so why not just write it the opposite way?"

There was a wetness that appeared in Saria's eyes, and Airas knew it to be tears, yet saw no reason for them.

"Why are you sad?" Airas asked.

"I am not sad. Only happy. Because you finally have a name of your own. And from here on, there is only so much more for Airas to learn and become."


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not owe Legend of  Zelda®: Ocarina of Time™ or any of the game characters used in this story. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. All Rights are Reserved.

After they had returned from the Sacred Meadow, Saria retired to her house after Airas had gone around telling everyone her new name. All the Kokiri folk seemed happy for her, yet looked to Saria in question why this sudden decision was made. She only smiled to her friends before she wished Airas sweet dreams and left them to celebrate.

"It's only a matter of time before you get a fairy now," one Kokiri boy said.

"A fairy? You think so?" Airas asked.

"Oh no! You may be young by our life cycle, but you might be too old by your race's cycle," a Kokiri girl said.

"She doesn't need one anyway! She has a name now," another boy replied.

"Besides!" the first girl said, "Saria doesn't have one either."

It was true, now that Airas thought about it. She had remembered seeing one flying beside Saria's shoulder silently when she was very young. Now both of them walked through the Kokiri Forest fairy-less.

The night continued with Airas asked to play a few songs on a brown ocarina with a green mouthpiece she had found in the tree house. She played in the infamous Saria's song, along with a few other tunes that had come natural to her.

"Wow, what do you call that one?" a Kokiri boy asked after Airas had finished a certain song that caught everyone's ears.

"It's a lullaby," she answered, lowering the ocarina down. "Something that was played to me when I was very young."

"Did Saria teach it to you?"

"I don't think so."

More songs were asked to play, some that were as old as the first Deku Tree's time, some that were just songs made up along the way. Water flavored with the juice of roots from the Deku Tree's soil was served, Kokiri folk laughing and telling stories of a girl when she had no name.

"I remember a time," when Kokiri began, "when Airas crawled off of her own, and Saria grew a fever of fright looking for her. And where was the little troublemaker, but napping within the roots of the Deku Tree! Even he was wondering what she was doing there."

The others laughed and sipped more Deku wine, exchanging stories until Airas began to grow sleepy, lying beside the fire, watching the flames dance along everyone else's happy faces. As long as she could remember, these were her only memories. She knew of the feelings of sadness, fear, anger, and pain, yet she had never seen nor experienced them first hand. She began to wonder over what Saria had been saying that day, her first day in the Sacred Meadow.

_…ask the meaning of it…_

_…seek the depth…_

_…if you ask and are not given the answer you seek, than explore…_

_…more options will be open…_

_…create their own fate…_

She was uncertain of the meaning of the word fate. Looking around, she looked to ask someone for an answer. Everyone was in such cheer, however, that she did not feel like disturbing them. Turning to lie on her back, she gazed up at the stars and decided to explore it on her own than. But how to explore a word?

Treat it like a name, she thought. A name tells you something about someone, so believe it to be a person.

Closing her eyes, the word swam around in her head, other words appearing beside it, yet was too blurry to see.

A noise beyond the flicker of the fire's flames and laughter of her friends shot open her eyes. She saw in the sky a shadowy figure sweeping across the sea of blue with large wings. An enormous bird she had never seen before.

"What was that?" she yelled, sitting up. Two Kokiri nearby turned their attention to her. "What was what?" a Kokiri girl asked.

"That bird? What kind of bird was that? It was huge!"

Everyone who had overheard looked up, searching for something abnormal in the sky. Seeing nothing, one shrugged and gave a guess, smiling sheepishly. "Perhaps it was The Owl."

"The Owl?" Airas asked, persisting him on.

"A bird that has flown over Hyrule for over a thousand years. The old Deku Tree use to speak with him all the time. Saria says she use to see him too."

"Yeah," another one shot out, who clearly had a bit too much Deku wine to drink. "But he hasn't been seen since Link's heroic days."

Everyone else around glared at the sudden spokesperson, a friend beside him slapping him upside the head with his glass.

"Who is Link?" Airas asked, not missing a moment of it. The name seemed…familiar.

"Er…some Hylian man. A friend of Saria's, you should ask her."

Airas turned to look over her shoulder at her mentor's house, only to find all the candles have already been blown out. "She's asleep now. I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Speaking of which," a Kokiri girl said, standing up. "We should all catch some sleep. The moon is about to set and the sun will be up soon."

Everybody agreed without hesitation, bidding Airas sweet dreams before departing to retire. Left to put out the fire, Airas poured water over the wood three times before burying the ashes under the wet soil, stirring it into an almost liquid softness. Yawning, finding herself overwhelmed with exhaustion, she stood from her knees and strode over to the tree house.

Her tree house.

It was odd how she was suddenly taking everything into certain value that was of her own possession. First her own name, now her house where she lived. She even hugged the clothes she wore and stroked the hilt of the dagger nestled with her sash around her waist.

She did not have much, she realized, but it was more than she had when she had woken up that morning.


	5. Chapter V

> Disclaimer: I, the author, do not owe Legend of Zelda®: Ocarina of Time™ or any of the game characters used in this story. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. All Rights are reserved.
> 
> Airas slept through most of the morning and did not wake up until the sun was almost at its peak in the sky, sitting up in her custom made bed with perspire running down her face. As if expecting, she looked to the door the same time Mido walked through with his usual slight frown on his childish face. Yet when looked more closely at, eyes much too old and wise were adorned over his smooth face. To not look your age could be seen as an advantage by an elder. To others, a curse.
> 
> "Morning, Mido," Airas whispered, her voice a bit laggish.
> 
> "Morning, indeed," he shot. "It's almost noon. It's what happens when you and all the folk have a meaningless festival through the night. At least Saria was smart to stay out of it. What was the attraction?"
> 
> "My name," Airas answered, smiling as she kicked the sheets off, folding them back the same time she stood up.
> 
> "Eh?" the Kokiri leader asked. "Your name? You not have one."
> 
> Surprised that Mido had not learned of the news from someone already, she was proud to announce it herself. "I do now. It's Airas."
> 
> Full of a shock only he shared, Mido stepped back, taking the girl now with a name in full view. "Airas…it's what he said."
> 
> "Who?"
> 
> "He gave you that name. He told it only to me before he left. I don't think even Saria knew."
> 
> "Who are you talking about, Mido?"
> 
> "No!" the Kokiri yelped, almost running to the door. "You not being hearing of him from me! He brought this on us again. He almost took Saria away! Now you might do it too."
> 
> Airas said nothing as bright blue eyes met green for a moment more, before the leader of the Kokiri turned and ran out the door, not even bothering to take the ladder as he jumped the whole way down, dashing away madly.
> 
> "By the Deku, what's the matter with him?" Airas asked herself irritably. It was certainly not the reaction she had been wanting with news of her name. Mido never cared for her, it seemed at times he would have to force himself to be near her, yet to what reason, she did not know. Nor did she ever question.
> 
> _ Well,_ she thought. _With what Saria told me yesterday, its time I start questioning a lot of things. And if I get no answer, than I'll explore and find out on my own. _
> 
> Slipping on her other accessories, she mimicked Mido as she jumped down the length of the ladder, yet she had done that ever since she had moved in. The first she would question would be Saria. After all, Saria had raised her and knew everything about her. And as the other Kokiri folk had said last night, maybe she would know about this Link fellow. She had the feeling he was the same person Mido was raving about.
> 
> Entering the circular house next door, Airas was not really surprised to find Saria had already left.
> 
> "To the Sacred Meadow, I suppose," she whispered to herself.
> 
> Exiting the house, one of Saria's friends stopped and gave a rather sluggish hello.
> 
> "H-hey, Airassss…howsss it going?"
> 
> Airas blinked looking down at Tima, a blonde Kokiri girl with long hair rolled up into two buns at the end with a headband.
> 
> "It is going well. Have you seen Saria?"
> 
> A giggle was blurted out before an understandable answer. "Sssssshe gone."
> 
> "I can see that. Why the slur speech?" Airas asked. "And your cheeks are very pink. Are you feeling well?"
> 
> "Neverrrr betterrrr! Looking for more Deku wine…got any?"
> 
> "No, I do not."
> 
> "Ah!" Tima yelled, waving her arms frantically. "The trouble with people…not worth my time. Well, than I leave you to be on my search."
> 
> Airas nodded as the girl stumbled by, deciding some things were better left not questioned.
> 
> "Mido would be the only other to know, and I think he's done talking with me for today."
> 
> With choices limited, Airas almost considered asking the Deku Tree, yet she had been warned not to bother the Great Tree Spirit for mild situations hardly worth raising haste over.
> 
> Looking up to the higher level of the forest that led into the Lost Woods, Airas thought it would be a risk to venture in alone, having heard all the tales of how lost children became Skull Kids. But she had a good memory of how to wander through, deciding Saria would approve.
> 
> "I can think of it as part of my training," she told herself, climbing up the vines. She entered through the first wooden tunnel and remembered to take a right. Than she took a left, than straight twice, followed by a sharp turn to the left, and finally another right.
> 
> Having made her way through with no difficulty, Airas smiled to herself in triumph.
> 
> That is…until a wolf appeared from the bushes and lunged at her.
> 
> "Eagh!" she cried out, barely ducking in time to avoid fatal contact. The wolf jumped over her, claws missing its prey and turned to attack again.
> 
> Quickly Airas withdrew the Kokiri Sword, holding it as a dagger. The wolf circled around her once before clomping in to swing at her, which she easily dodged by stepping backwards. The moment the wolf began to retreat, she lunged forward and stuck the wolf in its right shoulder. It let out a yelp of pain, followed by a growl in anger, circling around again, this time charging faster inward.
> 
> Airas was ready, her right leg stepping back enough for the wolf's paw to swing over her torso, the dagger coming out to meet a retreating wolf, who immediately burst into blue flames, than vanished with a dying howl.
> 
> Her breath at a slight heavy pace, Airas rested for a moment at the entrance of the maze, gathering her nerves before she trusted her legs to hold her up. It was funny, how she had been more excited than fearful fighting the wolf, as if she knew she would win without difficulty.
> 
> The dagger was returned to its sheath at her side, the click of hilt meeting scabbard louder than the sound of her footsteps.
> 
> Navigating through the maze without haste, Airas was now able to realize how easy it actually was to move through without running into a dead end. She studied the slightly worn trail beneath her feet, noticing small footprints that were unmistakably Saria's. It caught her eye; however, when after climbing out of a pool of water necessary to cross, she noticed a larger set of footprints beside Saria's faint trail. Were they her own? No, she had only walked here only once, hardly enough times to wear out a trail. She could have made an overnight imprint, but it would have been gone by now.
> 
> Kneeling down before the trail vanished in front of the stairs, her fingers grazed across the length of it.
> 
> _ Treat it like a name. Find out more about the person who it belongs to._
> 
> The footprint was slightly longer than hers, a noticeable increase in width without comparison required. Obviously it belonged to someone not Kokiri, and was male.
> 
> "Does this belong to you, Link?" Airas whispered.
> 
> There was a sudden stir in the air, as if answering her, whirling into a soft breeze that danced along the polished steps leading up, beckoning her.
> 
> Hesitation absent, Airas followed in pursuit, across the long corridor, into the open meadow.
> 
> And there sat Saria again, but this time she did not play her ocarina, as was already guessed when Airas never heard the music.
> 
> Again now that Airas was taking her time, more of the meadow was noticed. For one, she saw a large hexagonal dais in front of her with two symbols she had never seen before. One was three triangles faded into the background; the other was a geometric design of a circle with four sharply curved teardrops like leaves.
> 
> Straight ahead, left of Saria was a tree that led up to a broken staircase, a stonewall with a doorway beyond it. She felt nothing from inside it, empty and dead.
> 
> Airas studied the face of her mentor as she approached her. Her eyes were downcast, and her expression was sad enough to make stone weep. Indeed, it seemed the air and sprites floating through the air made a barely audible wailing noise, like crying.
> 
> "Saria," Airas perked up, trying to sound in good cheer. "I thought I'd find you here. I hope you do not mind that I came on my own."
> 
> "Not at all," the Kokiri whispered, her eyes never shifting. "Sit beside me, Airas."
> 
> When Saria had first spoken her new name, Airas knew it fit her perfectly, yet this was the voice she did not want to hear it in. So dry and hollow, like a dying flower.
> 
> Airas bent down on her knees in front of her friend, trying to meet her gaze. "What is wrong?"
> 
> For what seemed a very long time, Saria never spoke, blinked, or even breathed it seemed. She was lost in another world and was unable to free herself. With no knowledge of what to do, Airas sat there quietly, waiting for the spell to break.
> 
> "Airas. You know you are not a Kokiri."
> 
> Surprised by the obvious, Airas wondered why her mentor suddenly brought it up. "Yes. You told me when I was young, when I began to grow taller than everyone else."
> 
> "You are not from here, Airas."
> 
> "I was left in your care by my parents when I was a babe," Airas replied matter-of-factly.
> 
> "You are not from _here_," Saria said again, slightly wincing. It seemed it was very hard, very straining for her to even talk right now.
> 
> "What…what do you mean?"
> 
> Eyes lifting up, the Forest Sage met Airas's bright blue, and the girl's heart shattered at the sight of it.
> 
> "Saria, what is wrong? Tell me!"
> 
> "Your father has failed, Airas. The world, as we know it, will slowly begin to die."
> 
> Airas had told herself earlier that she had never felt many things before, and wondered what emotions she had never experienced would feel like. They all washed over her now, and it was sickening to her stomach. Feelings of despair, helplessness, and terror…she felt like she was dying.
> 
> "This is…this does not make any sense! My father? What has he failed? Why will the world die?"
> 
> Saria shook her head and stroked her small hand through her pupil's wild strands of beautiful hair. "You must leave on the morrow, Airas. You will go somewhere safe, where you can finish your training." Her smile was empty and unfeeling. Airas's eyes watered just looking at it.
> 
> "I do not understand, Saria! Why must I go? What will happen? Why is it happening?"
> 
> "I have taught you what is most important to know," Saria said softly, cupping the girl's cheeks that had turned white. "Do you remember what that is?"
> 
> Whimpering softly, tears falling into the Kokiri's hands, Airas quietly repeated yesterday's lesson. "'If you ask and you are not given the answer you seek, than you must explore it on your own.'"
> 
> Nodding, Saria slowly wiped away the endless stream of falling tears from blue eyes she hoped to never see full of sorrow. "And why must this be done?"
> 
> Breathing in deeply, trying her hardest to keep from sobbing loudly, Airas continued in a choked voice, "'once this is gained, more options will be open to you. This is what people do through life, people who believe they can create their own fate.'"
> 
> A half-hearted smile appeared over the Forest Sage's face, a face that looked so young, yet was aged with invisible streaks of tiredness and worry. "Very good. Remember this always."
> 
> "I will, but Saria…"
> 
> "Yes?"
> 
> "I'm not even sure what fate means."
> 
> "There are many meanings for it, Airas. Come up with your own for it, and things will seem more clear."
> 
> "Nothing seems clear now…" Airas whispered her voice hurt and scornful. "Saria, can you at least tell me of my father? The others said you knew him. That he was a friend."
> 
> The sage's eyes widened in mild alarm, closing slowly. "You have heard his name several times now, since yesterday, and spoke it even once on your way here."
> 
> "Link? The Hylian man named Link is my father? He was spoken of as a hero."
> 
> "Oh, he was, and still is," Saria said, smiling as her eyes opened again, gleaming with an unknown meaning. It diminished within an instant, as quickly as it had came. "But alas, the hero has fallen…"
> 
> "F-fallen?" Airas stuttered, horrified. "You mean he is dead?"
> 
> "No, but I'm sure he wish he were."
> 
> Yesterday, the girl with no name may not have understood this, but since she had been bestowed with a name, new depths were open to her. She began to realize she saw things in a different way, questioned them where she never cared before.
> 
> And it was all beginning to make sense, yet at the same time, drove her mad with riddles.
> 
> What was happening to her?
> 
> "In the Sacred Realm," Saria replied, yet she was looking up at Airas with disbelief, almost like she was able to read the girl's mind. "Airas…what do you see?"
> 
> "The Sacred Realm…" Airas whispered to herself. She bowed herself slightly in thought, strands of hair falling over her face in a soft veil, her eyes becoming shadowed. Again she tumbled the words through her mind as if a name. She closed her eyes than and lifted her face up to the heavens in hope of seeing things more clearly this time.
> 
> "A door…" she suddenly whispered, and Saria gasped. She continued, quietly murmuring the words through her soft lips. Through closed eyes she entered a world as if it were a dream, seeing bright colors of green, red, and blue.
> 
> "Jewels…" she continued. Saria clutched at the trunk beside her, her hands digging into the dried bark.
> 
> "Go on," she whispered, afraid she would risk breaking all concentration and focus.
> 
> "The jewels stand before the door," Airas said suddenly, the feeling of excitement tingling through her body. A smile of her own disbelief crossed her face, keeping her eyes closed. She was seeing images now, forgetting for a moment the despair she had just felt.
> 
> "Stay relaxed," Saria said. "Else you will lose the vision."
> 
> "The door…beyond the door…" Airas began again, her body slowly relaxing.
> 
> "Yes, yes! What do you see? A sword? Your father?"
> 
> "I see…"
> 
> The vision began to haze, Airas straining with closed eyes to make out blurred objects and outlines. "Yes…a man."
> 
> The door had opened in her mind and engulfed her with a bright, blinding white light, the jewels before her quaking with the trembling force she felt shiver through her body. Once the door had slid open into two separate parts, disappearing through a wall unseen, she was able to peer in. There stood several levels of dais on top of one another with a pedestal to the side on the lower level. On top in the center was a small stone with the three triangles she had seen walking into the meadow.
> 
> Before her stood a man, in an odd position, she took note. He was rather limp; his arms hanging down, with his whole upper body leaned backwards. It was like time had frozen right before he fell on his back halfway. How was he able to hold himself up?
> 
> Than she saw it.
> 
> A sword, yes, she saw the sword. A blade that went right through the man in the middle of his chest, with a purple hilt like bat wings edged-off. And again, the mark of the three triangles imprinted on the middle.
> 
> Horrified, she saw the man's face. Blond hair dulled to white with a color of complexion to match. His mouth was wide open, as if he had died screaming in terror, and his eyes…
> 
> They were her own.
> 
> "_Father!_"
> 
> Airas's eyes shot open and found herself leaning back the same way she had seen her father moments ago. Gasping for air as if she had been drowning, she fell forward instead, Saria catching her before she landed on her face. Airas buried her head in the sage's lap and wept long past after the wolf howled to greet the white moon.


	6. Chapter VI

> Disclaimer: I, the author, do not owe Legend of Zelda®: Ocarina of Time™ or any of the game characters used in this story. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. All Rights are reserved.
> 
> The forest was unusually cold that morning, the sun nowhere in sight of setting, only the setting moon giving light shining its pure reflection across the water. All the Kokiri had gathered to see their friend off. They were sad to see her go, yet happy at the same time. Happy with obliviousness of not knowing the real reason why the fallen hero's daughter must leave.
> 
> Before she was to leave, Airas was summoned one last time to the south side of the forest. Standing before the Deku Tree, grown into his awesome height of the former Deku before him, Airas waited for his blessing.
> 
> "The day has arrived," he said sternly, his voice deep and mellow. "It has come all too quickly."
> 
> "I am forever grateful for all you have done," Airas said, bowing her head.
> 
> "Airas, listen well to what I say. The vision you had yesterday of your father…remember there are always alternatives. Two paths instead of one."
> 
> Looking up solemnly, reminded of what she had tried hard to forget, her blue eyes glistened with deep thought over the Deku's words.
> 
> "What you had seen could be many things. It could be what might come to pass or what has already happened. If it is the former, than it can also be prevented."
> 
> "How can you be certain?" Airas asked. Her tone was that asking out of wonder, not testing the Deku Tree's knowledge. He knew this well.
> 
> "What you learn on this journey will teach you many new things. I can only say this, and this is all I am allowed. You are a child of destiny, Airas. You will continue to mature and blossom into something great and wonderful. Learn the tales of your father and remember them well."
> 
> "I will, Deku Tree. Thank you again."
> 
> After she had left the Deku Tree's grounds, she came back out to see only Saria now waiting for her, hand held out. Airas took it without thought, something she had done with Saria since she was old enough to walk.
> 
> "Only you and I, and of course the Deku Tree seem to know what's really going on," Airas said.
> 
> "Better to give a small lie now than let them worry," Saria replied. The two had walked out the entrance to the bridge, the farthest Airas had ever been. If she had known what was across these wooded steps, what waited for her on the other side, she would not have spent those countless hours wishing to venture through the tunnel one day.
> 
> Forcing a smile, Airas looked down to the sage and shook her head. "I thought you said it was wrong to lie."
> 
> Saria's empty smile came no easier. "Another lesson to learn."
> 
> "The right time when to reveal the truth, and other times to tell a better story?"
> 
> "Exactly. I believe it will come quickly."
> 
> Nodding, Airas fixed the strap of her bag over her shoulder into a more comfortable position. She only carried another change of clothes, a few provisions of water and fruit, and of course her father's ocarina, originally Saria's.
> 
> "You have the Kokiri Sword?" Saria asked, looking over the girl in front of her. It was hard to believe seventeen years ago this girl had been brought to her in a bundle of clothing, small enough for her to hold in one arm. Now the very same babe stood in front of her almost six feet tall. She was much taller than the average Hylian.
> 
> "Yes," Airas answered, drawing it from an ankle strap inside her boot. "Mido advised me to keep it hidden here, to draw less attention."
> 
> Saria blinked in surprise. "Mido saw you off as well?"
> 
> "He was the first to come and help me pack. At first I thought it was because he wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible, but the look on his face told me otherwise…like he was about to shed tears."
> 
> Saria's lips turned upward slightly at the corner of her mouth. "Really now?"
> 
> "Yes. Very odd behavior for him."
> 
> Saria muffled a giggle. "Still a few things for you to learn, I see."
> 
> Airas only titled her head and returned the smile. Seeing a heartfelt one was enough for her to feel some good cheer on this sad day. It diminished, however, when reality came back to her. "Will I ever see you and the others again?"
> 
> "That…" Saria sighed deeply, her chest heaving up slowly before exhaling, "is completely up to you and what you decide."
> 
> "My father…" Airas began. She was cut off by the wave of Saria's hand.
> 
> "Do not think of it. One step at a time now, Airas. Do not be rash. Remember, take your time and you will succeed in much more."
> 
> Nodding stiffly, Airas's grip tightened on her bag's strap.
> 
> "Now, after you pass through this tunnel, the world will be much different. You will come out to Hyrule field. It is vast at first, but you will learn your way around quickly. You are to head west for now. Lon Lon Ranch stands in the middle of Hyrule field. Go there and speak with a woman named Malon. Tell her who you are, and she should give you a horse to help make your traveling much—"
> 
> "Saria?" Airas interrupted.
> 
> "Yes?"
> 
> "What's a horse?"
> 
> Blinking, Saria could not help but to laugh. "I had forgotten. Malon will tell you. I think you will like horses."
> 
> "If you say so."
> 
> Nodding, Saria continued. "Now, north of here is Hyrule Castle. Queen Zelda reigns there, though it's very difficult to see her. Still, I believe if you tell the royal guards who you are, she will defiantly want to see you."
> 
> "Why is that?"
> 
> Saria only looked at her with a knowing smile Arias did not understand.
> 
> Sighing, Airas sagged her shoulders a little. "Guess I will have to explore that too."
> 
> "Better that you hear these things from other people, not just me always. You will learn more that way."
> 
> Slowly Airas knelt down onto one knee to be at eye-level. It was not a gesture to mock the height difference between mentor and pupil, but a notion of acknowledging one's wisdom and respect held for them.
> 
> Saria widened her eyes in surprise. If only the truth was known, she should rightfully be bowing.
> 
> "Thank you for all you have done, Saria. I will never forget."
> 
> The two embraced each other for a moment than, Saria finding it hard to let go. "Be well."
> 
> And as she had watched Link leave seventeen years ago, again she looked on as the Hero of Time's daughter turned and walked out of her life as easily as she had entered it.
> 
> Once out on Hyrule Field, Airas bit on her lip to keep from turning around. She knew if she would, she would not be able to leave, running straight back to Saria and her friends, begging to stay. Instead, she walked tall with her head held high and passed by the leafless trees guarding the entrance of the Kokiri Forest.
> 
> She was taken aback by what stood before her.
> 
> The field was indeed vast and open, with few single trees here and there. Ahead she could already see what seemed to be Lon Lon Ranch, set on a hill with torches burning to guide the way. Thinking it over, she smiled and breathed deeply. If the ranch was the landmark center of Hyrule Field, than she should have little trouble finding her way around.
> 
> Her slender legs took long strides, and with each step she came nearer to her destination. She stopped suddenly, when she had reached the top of the first hill and looked to the north. A giant stone wall that ran along the outskirt of Hyrule Field with a wooden bridge drawn up by heavy, thick chains. Above the bridge on the lookout wall, she could just barely make out the three triangles lighted up by torches. The symbol seemed to be everywhere ever since she had given herself a name, yet she shuddered as she remembered it had also been below her father's feet when saw him impaled. Struck through, with a blade also holding the same symbol. She knew not what to think of it.
> 
> "Hyrule Castle," she whispered. "My next destination after I am given…a horse?"
> 
> Continuing to walk, she passed the time thinking of what a horse could be. From her lessons with the Deku Tree, she had been taught many things that reigned outside Kokiri Forest, yet she could only imagine such things she had never seen with her mind. The Deku Tree had tried his hardest to explain and give visual aid, yet Airas had still come up with some monstrosities to downright silly looking creatures.
> 
> A horse, she thought over. An animal, she knew that much, yet anything else was unknown to her.
> 
> Airas mentally kicked herself for not paying better attention now. She winced remembering she had instead spent the hours of lessons daydreaming of the outside world. How strange that she would regret it all now within a day's time.
> 
> Before she knew it, she found herself standing in front of the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch. Two wooden outposts stood on both sides, the trail inside suddenly running steep upward. Walking in, her steps became closer together, taking her time to look everything over, in search of anyone.
> 
> She walked between a rather large house two stories tall and a smaller one opposite of it. She knocked on the door to the first and waited patiently to be acknowledged. When no one came for her, she tired to push the door inward.
> 
> "Odd…" she said. "It seems to be stuck."
> 
> She took hold of a circular object poking out from the side of the door and pulled on it instead. Her hand slipped as she found she could turn it. Still it would not budge. Turning it again, she tried once more to push it in and almost fell forward when the door swung open, having used too much pressure.
> 
> Stumbling inward, she caught herself and looked around, the room lighted up by candles lit, sitting on a circular rail hanging from the ceiling. There was a wooden table in front of her with a staircase leading upward beside it to another door. On the other side were some strange things she had never seen before along with a pile of hay. Out of the hay she saw something white stick out.
> 
> "Hello?" she called out. "Anyone here?"
> 
> Again, she waited for an answer, but no one replied.
> 
> Shrugging, she went over to the hay pile to investigate her new discovering. She saw than she had seen white feathers and reached over to touch them. The moment contact was made, there was a horrible sound of something screeching, a sound she never heard before. Connected to the feathers was a small creature with a large body and a tiny head, flapping its wings in fright. It had a yellow beak with something red on top of its head, its black beady eyes shifty left to right in haste to find somewhere to run.
> 
> Alarmed at the odd animal, Airas ran toward the table and leapt to the other side, waiting behind it until she heard only the rustle of wings. Peeking over, she found the white animal now walking around on yellow stick-like legs, once in a while making a "clucking" sound.
> 
> "What in the world is that?" she asked herself. Knowing she would not get an answer, she waited until the animal was turned the other way and dashed toward the door, slamming it shut behind her. She prayed silently it did not know how to open doors.
> 
> After her heart stopped racing, she decided to check the other house, when she stole a glance to the right and saw the area opened up again. Another meadow?
> 
> Walking out, she saw metal bars encircling more strange creatures, much larger than the one she had just encountered. Awed by their size, she approached the bars and looked them over, hoping she was at a safe distance.
> 
> Most of the creatures were a light brown with long necks and muzzles, black hair coming out from behind their head, along their neck. They had pointy ears that stood upward, some flickering their ears back and forth. They stood on four legs instead of two and had tails matching their manes. Large black orbs served as their eyes, some half-closed, as they seemed relaxed where they stood.
> 
> Airas had the sudden impression that these creatures were the horses Saria had spoken of.
> 
> One horse caught her eye out of the rest. It was a horse with fur a bright red, and a mane and tail pure white. It was much larger than its kin with rippling muscles and broad, sturdy legs. The tip of its muzzle tinted to a dark gray, shinning in brilliance of the rising sun.
> 
> Suddenly she wanted to get closer, a desire of running her fingers through the beast's soft hair overwhelming her. Her feet guided her through the opening of the bars further down, the other horses looking up at her with shifting eyes, now alert and ready to run at any sudden movements.
> 
> Noticing their uneasiness, Airas took caution with each step, taking her time, showing them she meant nothing rash. Slowly she made her way across the field toward the majestic horse. It only looked up, lifting its head that towered over her when she was but few feet from it. Holding out her hand, she smiled and made soft cooing noises to calm it.
> 
> Oblivious to everything around her, only focusing on what stood in front of her, Airas did not see a red-haired woman walking up from behind, stopping at the entrance of the bared circle, watching with bright eyes.
> 
> "Hey there," Airas whispered in a sweet voice, mimicking how Saria had always spoken to her whenever she had been in a sour mood. "Do not worry. I mean no harm."
> 
> The horse's ears shifted back, than forward, its tail whipping around in thought. Airas stopped just an arm's reach from the beast's muzzle and waited until the creature was comfortable with her nearness. Slowly she felt the tension in the air between her and the horse diminish, and smiled at her victory as the horse's muzzle came forward, burying its nose into her palm. A large tongue came out and licked once over her skin, tickling her fingers.
> 
> "Good," Airas cooed. "Nice to meet you."
> 
> Slowly she lowered her hand to her side and looked into the horse's black eyes with her blue. The horse only stared back until it threw its head side to side in a shake, than lowered back down to continue grazing on the grass.
> 
> "Is that what you like to eat?" Airas asked, resting her hands on her hips. "Well, there seems to plenty here for you."
> 
> She had been accepted by the beast, yet she had not satisfied her desire. Walking closer up to the horse, Airas came to its side and gently with one hand ran her fingers through the thick, black mane. It was slightly tangled, yet she brushed through it easily, parting the strands with care not to hurt the creature.
> 
> The horse only gave a snort now and than, continuing to dine of the sweet blades of summer's grass.
> 
> Airas continued brushing through the mane, smiling to herself until she heard a voice behind her. "It seems Epyon has taken a quick liking to you, miss."
> 
> Startled, Airas whirled around so face it scared the horse beside her, causing the creature to take off. Airas turned back around in dismay, almost wanting to run after it.
> 
> "Oh," the woman said. "I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you. I was just surprised. Usually he does not warm up to anybody but me."
> 
> "I-it's all right," Airas said quickly. "My fault for coming here uninvited. I apologize."
> 
> Their eyes met than and the two looked over one another in silent study. Airas did not know what the woman was thinking of her at that moment, but she herself was both amazed and slightly disappointed.
> 
> "My name is Malon," the woman said suddenly, smiling softly. "I owe Lon Lon Ranch."
> 
> "My name is Arias. I owe…well, my name and the belongings in my bag."
> 
> Blinking in slight puzzlement, Airas was afraid she had already messed up with her first real introduction with someone else not Kokirian.
> 
> "Excuse me," Airas began. "Are you a Hylian?"
> 
> "I am. I have lived here on this ranch all my life."
> 
> It was than when Airas felt Malon's eyes on her again, looking over her clothes. Airas saw the woman was wearing a long tunic that ran all the way down to her ankles, the material sewn with many different bright colors into it. Suddenly Airas felt very self-conscious with her bare legs and simple attire.
> 
> "A green tunic," Malon whispered. She looked up at met Airas's eyes, even though she barely came to the girl's shoulders. "Are you from east of here?"
> 
> "Y-yes. I am from Kokiri Forest."
> 
> Airas watched as Malon's face grew a little pale before recovering with a forced smile. "I…I see. You lived with the Kokiri folk?"
> 
> "Yes. Saria sent me here, to look for you."
> 
> "For me?" she asked in dismay. "Did she say why to come here?"
> 
> "She said you would give me a horse to help aid in my journey."
> 
> Nodding rather stiffly, Malon looked away, becoming interested in the ground. "Ah, now I understand."
> 
> "Oh, I'm glad because I do not," Airas admitted.
> 
> Again, Malon gave Airas a quick look-over before turning, gesturing her head toward the houses. "Let us talk inside."
> 
> Nodding, Airas followed behind, looking over her shoulder once at Eplon, who raised his head to watch them go.
> 
> _ I'll be back,_ Airas thought, smiling.
> 
> Inside once again, Airas took extra care not to go anywhere near the side of the room where that squawking white thing was roaming around. Noticing Airas's uneasiness, Malon shooed the animal outside through the door.
> 
> "You not like chickens?"
> 
> "Is that what they are called?" Airas asked instead. "I suppose they do not like me, is the issue. I scared it earlier when I pulled at one of its feathers."
> 
> "Why on earth did you do that?" Malon asked.
> 
> "Well, all I saw was the feathers when I was hiding in the hay pile, and I did not know what it was, so when I walked over, and just pulled at it and than…Malon, what is so funny?"
> 
> Malon had wrapped her arms around her sides, giggling with uncontrollable laughter. "I am sorry. I do not mean to be rude. I forgot that in the forest, you hardly have any animals."
> 
> "Except for wolves."
> 
> "Wolves?" Malon cried out.
> 
> "Yes. I only found that out myself when I was attacked the other day. They seem easy enough to handle though." With a very serious, stern look, she added, "chickens are another matter though."
> 
> Malon almost hit the floor in tears.


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not owe Legend of Zelda®: Ocarina of Time™ or any of the game characters used in this story. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. All Rights are reserved.

Once it was made clear Airas had never seen a horse before—much less ridden one—Malon made arrangements for Airas to stay at the ranch until she had become a master at horse back-riding. She would sleep in the same room with Malon on a cot made with hay and a feathered pillow. After Airas had dropped off her belongings, the two began right away as the sun had fully risen.

"Now," Malon started, the two standing in the middle of what Airas learned was the corral. "Seeing that you were able to approach Epyon without startling him, I think you have a knack for calming animals, therefore mounting one should not be a problem."

"Mounting?" Airas asked.

"Getting on top of one."

"You get on top of them?" Airas asked, startled.

Malon smiled patiently and nodded. "Of course. What else did you think you would do?"

"I'm not sure…" Airas replied. A grin crossed her lips. "Sounds fun."

"Oh, it is. But it takes much practice to get use to it. Go ahead a pick a horse you want to ride."

Without a moment's thought or hesitation, Airas already had picked. "Epyon."

Wide-eyed, Malon sternly shook her head. "You did the first part well of approaching him without him running away, but riding him is a totally different matter."

"How so?"

"Not even I have broken him in." Seeing Airas's horrified face at the word "broken," she quickly added, "meaning he is not use to having riders on top of him. He is not quite tamed."

"Oh," Airas let out in a breath of relief. "Well, I suppose we can both learn than at the same time."

Malon looked from both girl to horse to girl again, a thought crossing her mind. "I suppose so. It's been done before."

"Really? By who?"

"Er…I'll tell you later," Malon said uneasily. "Let's get you the equipment you'll need."

Airas learned much that day with what was needed before even riding a horse. A blanket was placed on the horse's back first before what was called a saddle—where the rider placed his or her rump in—to help soften rough leather scraping against fur. Airas worked up a bit of a sweat just buckling the straddle underneath Epyon's belly, Malon standing beside making sure it was secure enough.

"Wow, that's real tight," Airas said, wiping her forehead. "You sure he can still breathe?"

"Trust me, they still can. It's to make sure the saddle does not move around and the rider falls off. It can leave a few bruises being that high up."

Airas stood beside Epyon and saw she was right. She could just barely look over the horse's back with her eye level.

"Is that all than?"

Not at all, she soon found out.

Now that Airas knew how to put on a blanket and saddle, she had to learn how to properly take it off. Than more equipment was given to her. A brush for grooming the entire horse's body, followed by a comb for the tangles in the mane and tail, and than a tack to clan out the dirt from the hooves.

Though Airas found it all long and straining—especially the last part—Malon was impressed with the girl's quick progress.

"You seem to have a talent for this. It usually takes a few times just to run your hand down the leg and get them to lift it up for you."

"Thank Deku," Airas mumbled.

After Epyon had been groomed, again Airas was to put on the blanket and saddle, able to finish the task much quicker this time.

"Now the hard part," Malon said, holding up a strange contraption with many different thin ropes connected to a metal hook. Handing it to Airas, Malon giggled watching the girl trying to untangle it.

"What is this?" she asked, frustrated.

"It's called a bridle. The metal bit goes into the horse's mouth, the rest of it over his head." Reaching over, she took hold of the longest piece of rope. "This is the rein. You use this to hold onto when on top of the horse and control him."

"I suppose that means it's necessary than," Airas sighed, about to make a suggestion if they could skip that part.

After a few times, Airas found it was not so bad putting it on, given Epyon would hold his head still long enough and not jerk away all the time. Then it was another matter prying his mouth open to accept the bit. Malon laughed as Airas looked Epyon square in the eye and tried to convince him this could go much faster with his cooperation.

"Sometimes it's a matter of being a bit forceful and letting him know who is master and who is beast," Malon advised.

Walking over, she demonstrated by grabbing part of the bridle already around Epyon's head and jerking it down forcefully, bringing his head down. Epyon did not seem pleased as he stomped his foot several times, his nostrils flaring.

Still, the job got done as Malon finished putting the rest of the bridle over his ears. When he refused to open his mouth for the bit, Malon grabbed him by the nostrils and pulled them upwards, causing Epyon to open his mouth, the bit slipping in. He pulled away afterwards, apparently in a foul mood.

"Maybe that's why he does not like riders," Airas suggested, seeing Epyon scamp and stomp his foot continuously. "He does not like the method of how you get the bridle on."

"Sometimes it's the only way. Ready to mount?"

Second thoughts were beginning to cross her mind, but she knew it would never get done with delaying. "Sure."

Walking up to Epyon's side, she patted the horse's neck, trying to comfort him. He only snorted and flicked his tail annoyingly.

Pulling down the stirrups the way she had been taught, she placed her left foot in first, grabbed hold of the saddle's horn and in one swift movement, pulled herself up. Her bottom fit snuggly inside the saddle's comfortable curve, pointing her heels down with her toes up.

She only had a moment's time to grab the reins and hold on as Epyon lifted both of them up onto his haunches, than came back down with an audible "thud" and took off light lighting, running around the corral in sharp circles.

"Wow!" Airas cried out, barely holding on with her whole upper body leaning back from the speed. Each time Epyon turned, she leaned so far over the other way, she feared she would fall.

"Hold on to him, Airas!" Malon called out. "Lean forward and pull as hard as you can back on the reins!"

For a moment, Airas completely forgot everything as an adrenaline rush overwhelmed her. Looking for the reins when she was already holding onto them, she called back on her sense instantly and pulled back, using Epyon's restraint for her to be able to pull herself forward. Leaning all the way down, she could no longer feel the impact of Epyon's speed pushing her back.

"Don't dig your heels into him! That's how you tell him to go faster. Just hold on with your thighs."

Obeying Malon's orders, she lessened the pressure of her heel in Epyon's ribs, using only the knee and up to hold on. Epyon still refused to yield.

His head whipped in every direction, each galloping stride he took causing Airas to be thrown around. She decided to play his hard game than.

Whenever Epyon's head turned left, she would pull on the reins right. She would pull them the opposite way as soon as he tried to turn right to lessen the pressure. Soon Epyon began bucking wildly with his hind legs, Airas having to move quickly to lean as far back as she could to prevent from falling off forward. The beast even went so much as to fall and roll on his side, crushing Airas's leg.

Malon continued shouting, but Airas could no longer hear her entire focus and concentration on the horse and his movements.

"You most certainly are his daughter," she said to no one.

Both horse and rider continued this wild chase, one trying to hold on, the other trying to break off. Soon Airas's whole body was sore with her muscles constantly being tensed, and she became dizzy with Epyon's endless circles and lunges. Yet she was far from quitting.

Lather began to build up on Epyon's neck and chest, foam building at his mouth. With each hoarse breath he let out a roar of anger and fury, soon running straight to the barred fence and slammed his side into it, Airas letting out a yell of pain.

"Let go, Airas!" Malon called out, shocked at what she had just seen. "Let go of the reins and stirrups and roll off!"

Her shouts were in vein as Airas continued to hold on steadfast. Pulling the reins opposite of Epyon's head, she knew the only way than she could win was to tire Epyon out first. Digging her heels into his sides, she commanded him to go faster, as fast as his legs could take them.

Airas realized than, with the wind blowing against her so strong, that she was enjoying this. Not once had she felt fear ever since Epyon's first lunge, the feeling of such speed making her feel power and invulnerable.

Go faster, Epyon. Go faster than the wind itself.

Epyon's ears suddenly flicked back, as if hearing her. He stopped roaring with each breath, only panting heavily now and ran straight past Malon out the corral, and ran around on the outside for a while.

Faster! I know you can go faster!

Suddenly Epyon let out a burst of speed and was running straight toward the wall, yet fear struck neither the horse nor rider's heart. With a grace a swan would be envious of, Epyon easily leapt over the wall, over the spikes that threatened to cut his gut and onto Hyrule Field.

"Woo!" Airas let out, throwing a fist up in the air in triumph. She was on the other side of Lon Lon Ranch now, down a steep hill that held the castle from view, running by an area of red rocks, below an over-hang and again into the open field. With just enough pressure, she pulled on the reins to the left to begin to turn around. Her eyes caught for a moment when she saw another opening with two fences in front of it, wondering where it led.

She was brought back to reality when Epyon began running through an area of trees, laughing as she easily guided Epyon through them without trouble. Going up a hill, Epyon's speed never faltering, she barely even noticed the fence until they had jumped over it. Again she let out a cry in cheer. Nearing Lon Lon Ranch, she slowly pulled back on the reins, releasing her heels from Epyon's sides, bringing them to a slow halt.

Both stood in front of the entrance, gasping for air. As soon as all tension from Airas's body was released, she trembled violently, laughing at the same time.

Malon came running out seconds later, skirts bundled up in her hands. She stopped as soon as she saw Airas and Epyon, her hand over her heart in relief.

"Oh, by the Triforce…thank heavens."

Airas looked up after her heart and calmed down somewhat, leaning down to pat Epyon's neck, running her hands through his hair, full of tangles again.

"What else is there to this riding business?"


	8. Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not owe Legend of Zelda®: Ocarina of Time™ or any of the game characters used in this story. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. All Rights are reserved.

Airas did not trust herself to dismount the horse just yet, her legs visibly shaken with nerves still trying to relax. Malon understood and took hold of the reins, leading the two back in. Once between the houses, she stopped and waited for Airas to calm down a bit more, the racing pulse in neck vivid enough to see just how fast her heart was still going.

"I would be arrogant to say I am not impressed, but I am also horrified at the risk you took," Malon said after a few moments.

"Risk?" Airas asked. In all her ignorance and state of childish naïve, she honestly could not understand what risk she had taken.

"You jest," Malon said in disbelief. "Epyon could have killed you. That was clear when he began ramming you into the fence."

"He did worse damage rolling onto his side, but I believe my leg is still in usage."

Ignoring the mockery, Malon shook her head. "That's when you should have let go. Jumping over the side of the ranch's wall did not help matters either!"

"If I had fallen off at any time, I would have gone after him."

This time a stiff finger was pointed at her. "That is not what I was afraid of. Oh, you're as reckless as he was!"

Reckless, yes. Deaf, no. Airas shot her head up. "Who?"

Malon covered her mouth with one hand, her eyes wide as if she was afraid she would be lashed. "F-forget it. Someone from long ago."

Airas took into account how Malon had been looking at her since the moment they met earlier that day. Her eyes had spoken of hurt and betrayal, like Airas was the one responsible for it. It was someone Malon had known—long ago as she said—and Airas had reminded her of that person. Could it be…

Smiling sympathetically, the last thing Airas wished to do was bring up hurtful memories, but she had to know. This was the time to explore. Explore the past.

"Do I look a lot like him?" she asked softly.

Malon looked up, tears yet to spill glistening in her eyes.

Dismounting carefully, Airas hung onto the saddle's horn before she tested her weight on her legs. Able to stand, she let go and walked up to the woman.

"If you know anything about my father, please…tell me. I know nothing save his name."

"Your father," Malon began, her voice choked.

Airas waited patiently, her eyes soft and understanding, even though she knew nothing that had passed between this woman and her father.

"No!" she burst out, throwing her arms around in disgust. Epyon, too exhausted to jerk away, only flicked his ears back. "It took me years to forget about him, and I'll not bring the memory of him back into my life. Not after what he did!"

Startled, Airas knew not what to say, only able to watch as Malon turned away, tears running down her face. She ran into the house and slammed the door behind her, leaving Airas and Epyon alone.

Sighing, Airas thought it best to leave her be for a while. She took Epyon's saddle, bridle, and blanket off before returning him to the corral, once again bringing the comb to undo the tangles. There was still much lather on his fur, deciding to let him cool off before she groomed him. As soon as she was done, she patted his back leg, gesturing for him to go and do as he pleased. Letting out a soft whine, he trotted over to the small open shed and drank to his heart's content of water from the trough.

Not sure what else to do with her time and not wanting to bother Malon, she went and groomed every horse there was out in the corral. Each one was given equal care, combing their manes and tails, tacking to make sure their hooves were clean and brushing their fur until they shined. All the other horses seemed the same, Epyon being the only one standing out. Their bodies were a light yellow like the sun, their legs suddenly shading into a dark brown. The same color was on the tip of their muzzles, mane, and tail.

The sun was beginning to set when she was done. With nothing but the soft whine of a horse here and there, Airas heard the door to the house open, Malon emerging with a tray of food.

Not saying a word, Airas watched as Malon walked up and placed the food down on the ground, sitting. She motioned for Airas to sit with her, sipping a glass of white liquid.

Airas never took her eyes off her as she kneeled down and helped herself to bread and a slice of meat.

"What is that you're drinking?" she asked after a moment of awkward silence, wishing to break it.

Malon looked up surprised. It seemed there was no end to her wonder of how this girl would survive in the world.

"Milk. Have you never had any?"

"No."

Malon handed her another glass she had brought, offering it with a half a soft smile. "Try it."

Airas took a sip and licked her lips. "It's good. I've only had water my whole life."

"It comes from cows," Malon explained. "Another animal you probably have not seen."

Airas shook her head.

"I thought so. I have a few in the stable."

"The stable?" Airas asked.

Malon turned halfway and pointed to the smaller house. "That's a stable. It's where you keep animals."

"Oh, so they have a house of their own," Airas said, grinning.

Malon giggled. "It's amazing. You rode Epyon today like you had been riding all your life, yet there is so much you do not know."

"It's a disadvantage I grew up with living only in the forest."

Malon started. "You mean you never have been out in Hyrule until today?"

"That's right," Airas answered, nodding. "I suppose Saria was waiting for the right time to let me go."

Malon lowered the sandwich she had been eating and nodded her eyes downcast. "I can understand. It's not easy to let go."

Arias nodded in agreement. The two finished eating and drinking in silence, only the tip of the sun now visible to the west.

It was nice, Airas thought, eating out here with a new friend, Epyon and the other horses nearby, dining on their own with the grass. The air was cool, but not to a discomfort, the air smelling sweet of hay and…horse hide? Somehow it was pleasant on its own.

"Airas," Malon said suddenly. "I apologize for earlier, for my outburst. It was wrong to speak of your father that way."

Finishing the last bit of her sandwich, Airas waited until it was fully chewed and swallowed before she began to talk, as she had been taught. "It's all right. I do not know what he did, but if its too disheartening to talk about, please do not force yourself."

"You're as gentle and understanding as he was," Malon said, watching Airas as she wiped her mouth clean with a napkin. "Is it true you know nothing of him but his name?"

"Yes, it's true," Airas replied, sighing heavily.

"Did Saria tell you nothing?"

"She said some things should be heard from others. I did not even know his name until a couple of days ago. I believe she would have said nothing about him if I had not accidentally overheard it from someone else."

Malon looked away, her face showing she was in heavy thought with a frown. "Why in the world would she keep him hidden from you? More importantly, why would Link leave you in the forest with her?"

Something else must have struck her, Airas able to see Malon's face bright up like the rising moon.

"Airas…in the forest. Was there another? Like you?"

"Like me?" Airas asked, finishing her glass of milk. It had been her only meal all day and she had been disputing whether to ask for more or not. "No. Everyone else was Kokirian, if that's what you mean."

"Oh," Malon said the brightness in her face diminishing. "Perhaps Saria kept that from you as well. Do you even know who your mother is?"

Airas could only shake her head.

It was a time before Malon spoke again, passing the next few minutes pondering over a matter Airas could only imagine.

The howl of the wolf to greet the night broke her stream of thoughts. "Ah, it's late. Come, Airas. We should retire."

"So early?" Airas asked. "In the forest we spend the night telling stories."

"And here on the ranch," Malon cut in sternly, "we rise with the sun to tend to the livestock."

All hope of Malon speaking of Airas's father that night shattered and relentlessly was replaced with unwanted sleep. The two stood and gathered the dishes back onto the tray; Airas being swift to silently volunteer carrying it back. Malon smiled in thanks and ushered two horses into the stable. Airas helped bring in Epyon and two more with him, the task being done much more quickly with her help, Malon commented.

Inside the house, up in Malon's room, all the candles were blown out as Airas wrapped herself with a hand-made quilt, sighing as she rested her head on her pillow. Malon joined beside her in a cot lifted up with wooden planks, the bed slightly creaking with her lightweight.

Lying wide-awake, it was only a matter of moments, Airas counted, before Malon's breathing deepened, sleeping soundly.

Moonlight lit up the room as it shone through the window, covering Airas in a sheen of white brilliance, her eyes reflecting the heavy glow with an inhuman sight even she was not aware of.

Passing the time, she looked over the furnishings and simple accommodations, finding a table by her cot with a dresser and cabinet, things even the Kokiri had, being craftsman with wood and steel…when they wanted to be.

Her first night outside the Kokiri Forest. It was still hard to believe. Malon had been similar to what Airas imagined would be her first encounter with a Hylian. True, she was much taller than the Kokirians, but still much shorter than herself. She began to wonder over the hidden truths the woman concealed from her, about her father and possibly even her mother. It would be amazing if she could meet both.

The vision of her father suddenly came back to her and she shuddered, hugging herself tightly under the covers. Trying to distract herself of the morbid sight that plagued the back of her mind, she thought of other related things she maybe not just wanted, but _needed _to find out. The triangles, for example. She saw them everywhere now and wanted to know what they meant. Her journey, and where it would take her, what she would learn.

And Hyrule Castle. It was the one place she desired to visit ever since she had heard of it from the Deku Tree. Her lessons with him consisted of history and philosophy. The former would include all that there was in the world, and the philosophy concluded why they existed, for what purpose.

She had been given only ten years of this training, and apparently, as Malon had said, there was still so much more to learn.

She believed she was not off to a bad start, however. Smiling to herself, she recollected the fact that she had practically mastered horse back-riding in a single day, with a horse claimed to be untamable, no less.

It was not long before Airas began to slowly drift into an easy sleep, dreaming of riding through the Hyrule Field with Epyon, who danced with every step he took, his white mane and tail at the mercy of the wind. Airas sat upon him with ease, hardly affected by the same invisible force, her arms flailing out like a bird's wings, feeling herself flying. Free and full of any sense of restraint or fatigue, the two continued on for what seemed like forever, never tiring.

Than, not far in the horizon, came another horse and rider, and Airas thought she was seeing her double. She blinked and her eyes watered to see her father, Link, in all his grand and prime youth riding up to her in a horse that looked almost exactly like Epyon. They were the same size; yet his horse's mane was just shorter of a hand's reach, fur brighter with a burning orange rather than red.

And her father smiled at her, his hair a golden-yellow rather than the dull white she had seen in the vision, his skin peach rather than ice. And his bright, luminous sapphire eyes sparkled at her, holding out a hand.

She took it without thought, without question of knowing who he was, feeling his strength radiate through hers. They held on for a moment more before letting go, still continuing to ride side-by-side over vast hills and endless plains, deserts wide like oceans and through majestic mountains.

Her father's smile never lessened, as he looked at her, young and handsome with his green tunic rippling over him in the wind. She watched him wave, his horse flailing its head out to give a cry, Epyon answering with his own, and both rider and horse was gone in a blink of an eye.

Airas's eyes opened moments after, looking over to see Malon was up making her bed, the peak of the sun just beginning to rise from the east.

"Oh, morning," she said, smiling. "I was going to let you sleep a bit more before I woke you. Have sweet dreams?"

Airas returned her smile with that as heartfelt as her father had in her dream. "The best," she said.

------------------

Author's Comment:

I just wanted to take this time to say thank you so much to the two who have given me wonderful reviews thus far and given me such praise and confidence to continue on with my work. I also appreciate the comment on I deserving more reviews. I am also flattered by such words. I believe, however, that this story is more appealing to the patient, indulgent people who actually take the time to read and get into a story. I thank you again so much on taking your time to read through this story of mine, especially Selah and your kind words. Truly I would have given up by Chapter 4 if not for you and Twisted. I thank ye.

(bows)

P.S. Also, I am sorry I do not go through all the chapters and edit them, reading through some of them again myself and finding multiple errors. I'll try to be more careful in the future.


	9. Chapter IX

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not owe Legend of Zelda ®: Ocarina of Time™ or any of the game characters used in this story. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. All Rights are reserved.

When Malon had said they would be caring for livestock in the morning, Airas should have realized there would be as many steps for each animal as there had been preparing a horse to ride.

Malon spent most of the morning showing Airas the stables, cleaning each animal's stall and giving the correct amount of food for everyone's special needs. The horses could be given treats called oats, but not too many so as not to spoil and fatten them. The cows, which Airas was introduced to finally, were given wide loads of hay but caution was needed to be made sure they were not overfed. Airas even learned the trick of the trade of milking the cow, helping herself to a glass afterwards.

The chickens, however, Airas watched how they were taken care of from a distance. Malon sympathized after Airas's experience yesterday and showed they were the most easy to care for, throwing a few seeds at them from her apron. And again, the horses had to be groomed and brushed, yet it was a chore Airas did not mind much.

By the time everything was done and accounted for, the sun was close to reaching at its highest peak.

"Now that the morning chores are done, we can bring the horses back out to graze at their luxury, and than continue with your lessons," Malon said, bringing out one horse at a time from the stalls. She opened a side door in the stable that went right out to the corral, the horses already trained to trot inside the fenced area on their own after a pat on the haunches.

"Continue with lessons?" Airas asked, bring Epyon out. He playfully nudged his snout against her back when she stopped to look at Malon.

"Of course. You broke Epyon in. Now you need to learn to properly ride him. I daresay you cannot go about all over the place in the fashion you did yesterday."

Realizing there was truth to her words, Airas reluctantly agreed. She would not deny she had been hoping to ride Epyon in the very same style Malon spoke against.

Already acquainted with the preparations, Airas brought out the saddle on her shoulder with bridle and blanket over her arm. Equipping everything on even faster than yesterday, Malon standing aside, marveling, Airas pulled the stirrups down and hoisted herself on top. Epyon gave a threatening motion to break out into a lunge, but Airas held him out at bay steadfast by the reins with her thighs tight around his sides.

"You _are_ a fast learner," Malon said, grinning. "Now that you have done the hard part, this should come easy to you. First we will learn the four speeds of the horse. Those are: walk, trot, canter, and gallop."

"Walk, trot, canter, gallop," Airas repeated, placing them into memory.

"Now, walk is what it is. With gentle yet firm enough pressure, squeeze instead of dig your heels into Epyon's sides."

Obeying Malon's words, Airas applied just enough force to send Epyon off in a fanciful walk. Whatever the breed of this horse, he would not be sluggish in his demeanor.

"Good," Malon said with encouragement. "Its simple enough so no need to detain in this step. Now try a trot, simply by adding even more pressure."

Again, the action was done as easily as the words said, Airas guiding the horse around Malon in smooth circles, knowing on her own to bounce along with his trot instead of weighing herself down in the saddle.

"Excellent," Malon practically purred, again marveled by Airas's alarmingly quick progress. "Now for the third step. The canter. Sometimes saying the word will help the horse to understand, along with the pressure to the sides. Horses do not exactly understand, but they learn the sound of the word, the way it is pronounced."

Airas nodded, all the while keeping her gaze on the back of Epyon's head, leaning on the rein to keep his head turned in the direction he was heading. Indeed, she had to admit this oddly did feel familiar, like she had done it a thousand times before. Her mind went back to the dream she had last night, riding with the man unmistaken ably her father, the two galloping with their steeds at a wicked speed unknown to the common horse. Somehow, she had a feeling Epyon was far from the common mount.

"Careful, Airas, your breaking out of your circle," Malon called out, noticing the girl's head was anywhere but on the task appointed. "Keep your head out of the clouds and in the saddle."

"How does one do that?" Airas asked, foreign to expression and sarcasm.

Malon giggled and waved it off. "Something I will tell you about later."

Airas hoped it would be words along with tales of her father. She would dare to ask about it again later if she felt the mood was right.

Lessons continued and soon Epyon learned to start off in the requested speed simply by word of mouth. Airas made a sport of it by sitting with both legs on one side, shouting the word in an audible, commanding tone. Malon smiled, expecting no less.

"Somehow I think you are fooling me, Airas, by telling me you've never ridden before."

"I swear to you," Airas said in a sudden serious tone, the same voice she had used the day before on her caution with chickens compared to wolves. "Yesterday was my first time."

Malon laughed heartily and nodded. "I only jest. If you are done, clean him up, else ride to your heart's content until sunset."

"Truly, you will grant me this pleasure?"

The older woman turned to walk off, speaking over her shoulder in a dry, amused voice. "I grant you want you earn by your labor. You did good work today. I expect the same on the morrow."

"Malon…" Airas began, giving a slight tug on the reins to bring Epyon to a halt, facing the red-haired woman at an angle, her eyes moving over in search of right timing. "Reject my request, if you wish, for I understand your feelings toward it, but is there any way we could speak about my—"

"Malon!" a voice cried out, unknown and annoyingly loud, yet high in a masculine tone. "Malon! Are you home?"

"Hyrule's blood…" was Malon's honest answer, rolling her eyes as she turned toward the entrance, a boy barely into adulthood marching through as though the premises were his by right. "I am here, Keihs. As I always am and nowhere else. What does the royal messenger of irritation and wrecked nerves want of me?"

Airas watched atop of Epyon, who snorted and pinned his ears against his head as the young man, Keihs, danced in, coming to a halt at Malon's cruel words, a pout lip about him.

"Aw, now, Malon. No need for the hostility. I bring only an order of crates of milk and eggs to be delivered to her majesty's chef. And a giant cut slab of meat, if you can spare your black-and-white beauties. Perhaps dead this time though. Did the chef in almost when he had to bring the final blow to the last poor creature's head on his own. Not even a guard, trained to attack the enemy would do the job, saying they not draw their blades lest it for a killing."

Having time through the boy's rant, Airas was able to dismount from Epyon, draw up the stirrups on both sides and bring the both of them up to Malon's side, all three listening on. Well, maybe one was at least.

"My, but he talks his share and three other's at once," Airas commented, studying his appearance and attire. It was much different than Malon's, yet she had not expected to see him in skirts, having that much knowledge of Hyrule attire. He had hair as dark as a raven's wing, blacker than a moonless night that shone almost blue in the sun's rays. His hair was long, drawn back in a club at the nape of his neck and had bright eyes of golden fire. He was just a little shorter than Airas, a few inches from being eye-level; wearing a black tunic with short sleeves and matching colored breeches with dark brown leather boots. A vest was adorned over his shoulders of dark violet with a necklace around his neck of the three triangles. What caught her eye the most was the violet marquee he wore on his face, two triangles upside down below each eye. It would have given him a fiendish look were he not grinning sheepishly most of the while.

Hearing Airas's comment, Keihs stopped and looked her over, whistling through his white teeth, bright against his tanned skin. "'Ello, 'ello. Who is this?" he asked, yet Airas suspected he was not really expecting an answer, as he continued on quickly. "Lovely thing, yet she rather big, no? Make you look like a Kokiri standing next to her, Malon."

Airas's face brightened up. "Have you been to the Kokiri Forest?"

Keihs looked on at her as if she were something stupid, than grinned again in amusement. "No, have you?" he shot back with dry wit.

"Yes. I lived there until yesterday."

"Ha!" Keihs shouted out, resting his hands on his knees as he bustled with laughter, his face reddening. Malon stood quietly beside; losing her patience it seemed with the rapid tapping of her foot.

"Malon!" he yelled, wiping his eyes. "Where did you get this one? She a mutt of some sort? With those features, her mother must be Gerudo, yet when she was looking for a mate, she found herself to be desperate and when after a Goron, eh? It would explain that height and build on a woman! Too bad the mind also belongs to her father's side."

Highly confused now, Airas could only turn to her hostess whose limit had just been breeched. Stomping over, Malon took hold of the boy by the scuff of his neck, the matter in height difference not being worth anything.

"If you are quite done making a jackass of yourself and wasting our time, simply hand me the order and be on your way!"

It was not quite clear why Malon was angry and her face so flustered, redder than Epyon's coat. Airas merely looked on from the mount's side, having grown bored and began to idly repeat tugging at the reins in his rider's hand.

"Now, now," Keihs began, trying to pry a death grip from his shirt. "I only have a bit of fun with your friend. Really, it's not so bad. I only say she might be Gerudo because I know there is a girl with the same status as her there. Both of them be lovely things here, but its clear Gerudo blood is absent in their blood veins. And the Goron thing…again, just a jest. I only said that because of—"

"Oh, enough!" Malon cried out, shoving Keihs back as she removed him from her grip, throwing her hands up in the air as if they had been tainted with something unpleasant. "I know what you meant. Enough of the Gerudos and Gorons now. If you are done here now—which you are!—than you may remove yourself from my ranch. Stop using these visits as a chance to loiter and delay from completing your tasks. I am the one who gets blamed from 'detaining' you."

"Well, I am sorry about that," Keihs began, his whole mannerism changing as he twiddled with his thumbs, shuffling his feet. "I know they be sending letters on that to you. I did try to explain it was just me, but none will listen."

"I wonder why that is," Malon replied in a hollow tone. "Airas, put Epyon up for now. I will be needing your help with putting this order together."

"Care for me to lend a hand?" Keihs began, Airas noticing another transformation taking place before her eyes as the boy changed back to his usual self, accompanied by a grin that belonged on a child much younger than he. "It will get done as soon as—"

"—As soon as you remove your presence!" Malon cut in. "Shoo now! Get!"

"Keihs," Airas called out, her voice coming out a bit unsteady for some reason. Both the boy and woman turned their attention on her. "Who is this other girl you were speaking of? The one living with the Gerudos?"

"Do not encourage him," Malon said sternly, waving her hands. "Else we will never be rid of him."

Keihs studied Airas for a moment before answering. "Any reason you wanting to know?"

"Curious," she replied, unmoved by his taunting. There was a stillness over her that Malon would not expect of her simple nature. Than she remembered whose daughter she was.

"You're a queer one to be interested in such things," Keihs said instead, shrugging. "No harm. She was found by the Gerudos on their doorstep, as far as I am told. Her name is Talin, and I have only seen a glimpse of her once when delivering a message to Nabooru."

Airas nodded, taking in this small information, than asked, "Who is Nabooru?"

This time both Keihs and Malon's eyes widened. "You don't know?" they asked in union.

Airas looked startled. "Should I?"

"I believe it now when you say you have been in the forest all your life!" Keihs shouted, slapping his knee. "She was one of the sages. In fact, you being in the forest, you should have came across the Forest Sage. I think her name was—"

Keihs was cut off, finishing his sentence with a painful yelp as Malon brought her heel down on his toes.

"Keihs…I said it once already. Just leave the order and be off!"

"What in Hyrule's name was that for?" Keihs yelled, kneeling to rub his sore toes. "Never mind. I'll be off than. Here."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Malon, limping away on his good foot.

"That boy, I swear," Malon murmured, glancing over the sheet before placing it in her apron. She quickly looked around than to see if anything could be done to keep herself looking busy, hence no questions would have time to be asked. This Airas noted quickly and shrugged lightly to herself, tugging a bit on the reins to stir Epyon awake who had dosed off.

"I'll put Epyon away," she said dryly, her eyes averted straight forward.

Malon blinked at the tone and watched her go, heading back into the stables and shutting the side-door behind her.

Malon sighed and knew the reason for Airas's sudden withdrawn nature.

"Oh Link…I wish you were here to tell me what it is you are planning…I hate keeping secrets."


	10. Chapter X

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not owe Legend of Zelda®: Ocarina of Time™ or any of the game characters used in this story. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. All Rights are reserved.

That evening the two sat quietly at the table up in Malon's room eating dinner that consisted of eggs, milk, and dry smoked meat served with buttered bread. More of a morning meal, Airas was told, but since there was not much time to eat breakfast on a ranch, the meal was served at night instead.

Airas had been silent since she had returned from the stables, dining on her meal quietly, her eyes downcast the whole time. Malon suddenly felt nervous being around her.

"Would you like some more?" Malon asked quickly, before Airas could even set her fork down on a clean plate.

"No, thank you." Her tone was even more chilling than earlier. Malon sighed, and hoped what she would say would not intervene with anything drastic.

"Airas…I know earlier you were asking…" she stopped, her voice suddenly becoming unsteady, knowing what she would say. She placed her fork and knife on the table and held her hands in her lap, out of sight as they began to wring at her apron strings. She looked up to see she had Airas's full attention on her. For a moment her gaze was caught in the girl's bright blue eyes that held a depth to them impenetrable. It was nerve wrecking.

Malon cleared her throat and tried again, keeping her eyes on her hands. "I know you were about to ask of your father, before Keihs came here today, and I am sorry to say that I was actually grateful for his interruption. Truth is, I really do not want to talk about it, but I have no right to keep the truth from you…to keep your father from you."

Airas said nothing, not daring to interrupt now. This could be the only time Malon would open up. At least the ranch woman _hoped_ it would be the only time she had to.

"To explain my outburst from yesterday, of not wanting to speak of him…well…the reason why I said I had tried so hard to forget him was that…I was in love with your father."

Now Airas had to remember she told herself before she left Kokiri Forest that there were many emotions and feelings she had never experienced herself, therefore was unclear of what they were or meant. This word…_love_…was even harder to determine its meaning than fate had been, already swimming around in her mind trying to decipher it.

"In love?" she quietly whispered, with a slow tongue as if the word were hard to pronounced. "What does that mean…you were in love?"

It must be something shameful or embarrassing, as Malon's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Well…it's how you feel about someone very close to you, someone you care about deeply."

For a moment only a blank gaze was on Airas's face, than slowly it cleared to a somewhat knowing expression. "I cared deeply for Saria and all the other Kokiri folk. Is that what you mean?"

"Ah, that's how it is at first," Malon tried to explain. "Like friendship. You know that, right?"

"Yes."

Malon sighed in relief. "Good, otherwise this would get ridiculously confusing. Well, sometimes this friendship can develop even stronger bonds between two people. You go through strong emotions being with them, or just seeing them from afar. Your heart can start to beat rapidly on its own without even moving your body, and your stomach feels like its in knots, and you blush for no reason at all. These are some of the universal signs of being in love with someone. You feel like you want to spend your whole life with them, forever and ever. Its like a dream you hope you never awake from."

Malon stopped, feeling as if she had been carried away with her own meaning of love, and when she remembered why she was explaining all this, her cheeks were aflame. She built the courage to look up at the daughter of the man who she had been expressing her love for, to find Airas's eyes wide, blinking rapidly, absorbing still.

"You felt all that with my father?" Airas asked, resting her chin thoughtfully on her hands.

"Well, yes," she decided to admit. It was the truth after all. "I was very deeply in love with your father. But…he betrayed me."

"Betrayed?"

"Er…went against me. Broke a promise."

Airas gasped, leaning in. "What did he do?"

"Well…fact-of-the-matter is, Airas…Link had another child, before you were even born."

Not realizing the full deceitfulness of this matter, Airas's face beamed brightly. "You mean I have an older brother of sister?"

Malon felt some comfort seeing it pleased Airas, unlike the despair and unfaithfulness she had felt when she found out. "Yes, you do. An older sister."

"Oh!" Airas exclaimed. "Where is she? What is her name? What is she like?"

Malon could barely hold a giggle in, bemused by Airas's childish excitement that betrayed her age. Clearing her throat instead, Malon shook her head.

"Her name is Cymbra, named after my mother. The last time I saw her she was only three, but she seemed to be a happy child. She is much like you, I can say; interested and amused by everything easily. And where she is…I've wanted to know myself for a long time."

Bowing her head down, Malon was too late in shadowing her eyes, tears already spilling forth in a silent stream.

Airas could say nothing; only sit there agape, learning all at once she had an older sister that had been lost long ago.

Than she began to dwell on it; her father, Malon, and her missing sister. She looked nothing like Malon, just taking the woman's name, she was a person not intertwined with her own self. Malon was not her mother as she had thought happily at the moment she heard she had a sibling. This was the betrayal Link had caused her. He was father to her with a different woman as her mother.

And now her she sat, in this woman's home who had let her stay and fed her, even riding a magnificent horse without asking anything save to help her with chores. Chores Malon had to do all alone for a long time, while Airas brought on memories of torn loyalty and a broken promise.

_I am the child of Link's betrayal. _

She could have sworn she only thought it within her mind, yet she must have been mistaken when Malon shot her head up, quickly wiping her tears with her apron.

"No, no," Malon whispered, reaching over to take hold of Airas's hand. The girl shivered feeling the woman's touch had become cold like ice. "Do not think of yourself in that way."

"What other way is there to think of myself as?" Airas asked somberly. "I never even knew my father, living in ignorance all this time, and here I come, asking for your aid when I only remind you of a past full of sorrow."

Malon sniffed back the rest of her tears, her grip suddenly becoming like a vice. "No. To see you, you reminded me of the good times before all that happened. You look so much like your father, and behave like him exactly. I would like to think my daughter grew up just like you."

Moved by her words, Airas slowly smiled and squeezed the woman's hands, warming them. "I thank you for all you have told me. I will ask you for nothing more."

"And watch you go mad with even more questions building up in your mind?" Malon asked, chuckling. "No, let me tell you all I know. I owe it to you."

Airas nodded and leaned in again to listen, the two not bothering to depart hands, whether because they simply forgot, or because they sought each other for remembrance of a man one had known and the other wanted to know. Malon began from the beginning.

"It was after your father had fulfilled his destiny—which you should hear tales of from your mother—that he came back to my ranch, uncertain and lost of what to do with his quest complete. He stayed here than, with my father, our secondhand man, Ingo, and myself, starting a new life on this ranch with us. We became very close friends, having known each other since our childhood, and soon our friendship began to develop beyond that."

"Into love," Airas whispered, smiling.

"Yes," Malon said, the familiar tint of redness covering her cheeks. "It was on my twenty-first birthday that we told each other of our feelings, and that following night, your father proposed to me."

"Proposed?" Arias asked, hating to interrupt, yet not wanting to get lost in the story.

Malon smiled in patience. "A promise to get married. Your father asked if I wanted to marry him." When Malon saw Airas's still blank face, she continued. "Marriage is when a man and woman become husband and wife, telling everyone that they are together, in love. It is proven by wearing rings on your left hand. Sometimes a ring is given before the actual marriage, called an engagement ring."

Malon than lifted up her hand to show her left hand, and on her ring finger was a silver band with a sapphire stone. "I wanted a color stone that matched his eyes." She placed it beside Airas's head and nodded. "It matches."

"So you would have two rings," Airas said, observing. "You were never married?"

"Unfortunately, no. I myself do not know the real reason why we never did, but I believe it was because Link was too guilt-ridden to marry me after his affair with your mother."

"Affair? You mean the betrayal of breaking his promise to you with another woman?"

Malon would have expected Airas to be hurt to speak of it aloud, but it seemed the girl was more angry and ashamed rather than to take pity on herself.

"Y-yes…" Malon stuttered. "That's what he confessed to me, right before Cymbra was taken away."

Airas stared in shock.

"It's true. And there is one thing you should know before I go on."

"What is it?"

Malon breathed in deeply, once again summoning the courage and grace to carry a steady, firm voice.

"Your mother…is Zelda, Queen of Hyrule."


	11. Chapter XI

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not owe Legend of Zelda®: Ocarina of Time™ or any of the game characters used in this story. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. All Rights are reserved.

"_That cannot be!_"

Airas had stood up so fast in her chair; she knocked it back onto the floor with a loud "_thud_," her outburst rattling Malon's summoned courage to a faint memory.

Her hand still held fast to Malon's, yet the woman wished she would let go, the girl's grip so hard it cut off the blood flow.

Thankfully, it was quickly loosened as Airas reached behind her with her leg, using the tip of her boot to pull the chair back up by the seat, sitting back down, all in one quick, graceful movement. Malon blinked in surprise, knowing Airas had not even realized what she had just done.

"You're telling me that my father had an affair with the ruler of Hyrule?" Airas asked. Having been taught by the Deku Tree, there were many things absent in her teachings, yet it became clear he must have known what she would learn on all the way and what she needed to know already. His lessons had been thorough when dealing with royalty, the court and even in politics; therefore being fully aware of the impurity this scandal had created.

"Did neither my father nor…my _mother_," Airas spat out with effort, "know that it could have caused dishonor to the throne and its morals and cast my mother out?"

"It did for the most part," Malon said solemnly, slightly taken aback by Airas's sudden gain of knowledge. "Queen Zelda almost did not become queen. There was even talk of her being exiled on the day she was to be crowned. Because there was no alliance needed to be made with a marriage, Hyrule at peace with its bordering neighbors, she was able to marry who she pleased, so long as the court and her father, the King, approved."

She sighed and shook her head, shame in her eyes. "I believe if Queen Zelda and your father wanted to be married, it would be allowed even though he was not of royalty. He had been pronounced the Hero of Time, therefore found suitable as the husband to the queen. But things…did not turn out that way."

"Such as I being born, before marriage, I gather," Airas shot out, highly disgusted. Though in a temper, she was gentle in pulling her hand away from Malon's, burying her face in her hands.

"It was not so much as that," Malon said, reaching over to stroke the girl's back, trying to console her. "It was more of the fact he had been engaged to me already, and there was already a child between us. Link was banished from the realm for his dishonor, and his title as Hero of Hyrule removed."

Airas peered through her fingers and was surprised to find Malon smiling; to herself it seemed, with her eyes looking somewhere else, into the past.

"Yet only the court saw Link no longer as a hero. Everyone else saw him no differently, including your mother. In fact, afterward until the King's death, Queen Zelda—princess at the time—was banished to Zora's Domain."

"Zora's Domain…I know of that place," Airas said.

"You should. They were your neighbors, living next to each other with only the thicket of the woods to divide you."

"So eventually, my mother was allowed back to the realm?"

"Only after the King's death, as I said. With no ruler, Hyrule was now vulnerable and weak to attack. Though there were no threats, it is not wise to take risks. Zelda was deeply loved by her royal subjects, hence it was voted among the people she should return and rule as rightful heir, despite her sins."

"And where was my father during all this?"

"Here, at the ranch, with me loving him with ignorance. My father was still alive back than, so he was the one delivering the milk to the castle. I never even heard the rumors of his own sins spreading around the market. Yet my father found out eventually, and I believe it was what led him to an early grave, of a broken heart knowing I had been betrayed. He was too kind to tell me, however…"

Again tears threatened to spill over, Malon remaining in silence for a few moments, regaining her composure. Airas waited patiently, all the while fury building up inside, disgusted with herself and her very existence.

"Even through all that," Malon began her voice barely above a whisper, "it was not what I titled as his betrayal to me. By the time I had learned all this, Cymbra was already three years of age and since the day she was born, and Link was withdrawn, cold, and reserved. He would barely look at me or at his daughter, and soon he became a shadow to us, something like a ghost wandering around the ranch with no purpose…not even a soul it seemed at times. He was always pale and hardly ever ate, thinning until I could count his ribs when he lay beside me at night. And even then, he would never sleep. It was than I began to cling onto Cymbra for the sake of my sanity, knowing I had lost Link, hoping I would never lose my daughter."

She stopped again, breathing in deeply and sighed, continuing in a firmer voice.

"Yet Cymbra and I were happy, being together. She was my whole life after she was born, my joy. It was seeing her face that made me smile and happy to be alive, when Link sometimes made me think I was among a cemetery. No, it was not that he had an affair with your mother that I saw as betrayal. It was when he _stole_ Cymbra from me, away from my arms that I cried against him in pain and hate!"

Airas had been listening intently all the while, noticing the difference from the beginning as Malon's voice steadily began to rise; until the last part was bellowed with such venom that Airas's own fury was forgotten for a moment.

"He took her from you?" she asked in disbelief, gripping the edge of the table.

Malon stood than, not as quickly as Airas had to knock back her chair, but it was a gesture to be taken as a hint this conversation was finished. At least the matter of her betrayal with Link.

She slowly began to pace the room, around the table in wide, crooked circles, sometimes her head in such deep thought she would stumble into a chair.

She whirled back around and for a bleak moment, all her hate and pain was targeted on Airas.

And why not? She was, after all, the living, breathing thing constantly reminding Malon of her parents' sins.

But it washed away from the woman's eyes as quickly as it had came. "Though now that I think of it," she said softly, in a calming tone that was almost eerie with its reserved composure, "I cannot fully hate Link as I did once, for so long."

Airas only stared, her eyes asking the question.

"When Link took my daughter from me, I thought it was so he could go back to his princess and marry her, having both you and him to himself and that—" remembering Airas was present, she chose her words more carefully. "—that woman!"

"Living here, never going to Hyrule Castle unless delivering produce, I did not learn nor care if they did wed or not. When you came to me yesterday, telling me you never left the forest until that day, I doubt that they did. And now I also think…Link had a purpose, a reason for taking Cymbra, if he did the same with you."

Anger had blinded Airas from this, it seeming possible. "He must have been trying to protect us from something."

Malon took her seat again and nodded in agreement. "It is what I had thought since last night. All that I have told you, Airas, is all I know. Now I was hoping you could spin me a tale."

The two spent the rest of the night with Airas telling her story since she had been bestowed a name to the moment she arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. Malon was alarmed of the vision Airas had seen of Link, her hand covering her open mouth.

"The vision…do you think that it is true?" Malon asked after all was told.

"The Deku Tree told me it could be one of two paths. It could have been something that already happened, or it could be something that might happen in the future, and if it is the latter, than there may be a way to prevent it."

Though Airas despised her father now for all she had put this woman through, who never deserved an ounce of it, she knew that the both of them wished it would not befall on Link. Or that it already had.

"All that aside," Malon said, thinking it best to change the subject, "it seems you would have a gift."

"What sort of gift?" Airas asked curiously.

"That you are able to give visions to words, simply by just thinking of them. This can come as a great advantage, hearing a word or name and able to find more about it."

"They are not always clear," Airas pointed out, remembering her last try with _fate_ and _love_.

"Nothing is always clear," Malon said, smiling. She yawned suddenly, looking out the window and gasped. "Goodness! The moon is about to set and I need to awake early tomorrow to deliver the royal chef's order to him."

"I will help," Airas said, finding herself yawning, yet her voice firm in not asking permission. It was a fact she would.

"I will need it," Malon said gratefully, pulling back the sheets on both beds. "It is a large order."

Realizing than the order would most likely be taken inside the castle, she almost went back on her promise. She prayed she would not meet the Queen.


	12. Chapter XII

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not owe Legend of Zelda®: Ocarina of Time™ or any of the game characters used in this story. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. All Rights are reserved.

Rising with the sun a few hours later, Airas shared her concern with Malon, asking if she could remain in the market while Malon delivered the goods to the castle.

Understanding Airas's fear, though she would not call it that aloud, she shook her head and pointed out the castle was still a ways from the market, Malon needing Airas's help.

"Usually I would depend on Keihs to fetch some guards to aid me, but he takes a good hour to do so. At least than I can come back and tend to the livestock with aid right my by side."

"Right," Airas said, nodding.

"The best way to conquer this is to just face it, Airas. I do put the blame on myself for you not wanting to meet your mother. After all, I told you nothing pleasant of her."

"Better to know the truth than live in ignorance," Airas remarked blandly. Realizing what she had just said, she waved her hands frantically. "I am sorry! I did not mean that toward you, Malon."

The red-haired woman forced a smile and laughed softly. "If only you had told me that advice seventeen years ago…no matter. Sometimes fate cannot be altered."

There was that word again. Fate. By the Deku, what did it mean?

She thought of asking, but it was one of those things she remembered Saria saying she would have to create her own meaning of.

"Now than," Malon said, putting her mind elsewhere. "Time to address one more matter before we go."

"What is that?"

"Your outfit. I'm afraid we will never reach the castle with people asking why you dress as a Kokiri."

------------------------------------------------

Not that Airas would have really minded being detained by curious folk, keeping her from the castle. There was the matter of Malon being a head shorter than Airas, resulting in all her dresses coming down just barely past Airas's knees. Looking down at herself, the girl shook her head. "Are you telling me this would not create attention from the market folk?"

There was also the fact the top of the dress was rather snug on her chest and arms, barely giving her enough room to twist them about.

"Oh dear, I believe your right," Malon said, unable to hold a giggle in. It did not help Airas to feel any more comfortable. An idea came to mind as Malon's face brightened, returning back to the cabinet as she rummaged through until she pulled out a green shirt and white breeches that went clearly above the chest with straps that went over the shoulders to the back. "This is what our secondhand, Ingo, wore. My father's clothes would be much too big on you."

"You mean to dress me up as a man?" Airas asked in shock.

"It is either that, which fits, or wearing a dress that looks like you outgrew it ten years ago," Malon said, giggling again.

"Is there no other option?"

"Let me see…"

Malon went looking through the cabinet once more that seemed to be able to hold much more clothes than Airas had first guessed, looking at it from the outside. "Ah ha!" Malon cried out than, pulling out a queer looking outfit. It looked to be like white silk pants with a slim waistband yet excessive leg room, enough to fit two legs in each sleeve. Malon pulled out a separate piece, a simple white shirt just a hand's width long with straps.

"What, may I ask, is that?" Airas ventured, afraid she would regret knowing the answer.

"It's a Gerudo's outfit," Malon explained, stretching the clothes over her bed. "They wear baggy pants with less-than-appropriate tops, I admit, but you can wear this with one of my aprons over it. I actually think it will look charming on you."

"Charming and scandalous," Airas shot.

Malon laughed. "You have the figure for it. Show off what you have while you're young! You will regret it later."

"I'll take my chances."

With much fuss and assurance Airas would not be laughed at, the girl finally agreed to wear it, only if a few modifications could be made. Malon left Airas to do her own mending while she loaded the goods onto a wagon.

With a wooden box Malon pulled out before she left, Airas found the tools she needed, skilled with the needle as she had learned to make her own clothes since she had outgrown the average Kokiri size. First the leggings of the pants were cut and sewn together in the middle on both front and back to create a dress, cutting out a slit on one side so that the dress would spread out more evenly, giving the wearer a slim figure with a veil following behind her. Airas moaned however when she found she had cut the slit up much to high, almost up to where her hips would rest.

"Scandalous," she murmured.

Malon had already shown the apron Airas could wear along with the outfit to make her look more homely. It would be more of a mockery than anything. The apron went only as high as the waist, yet Airas was surprised to see the end drag along the floor. She remembered than the aprons were folded in half, tucked inward inside the dress. An idea came to mind, and she quickly made the alterations.

Malon had just finished loading the last crate, bringing out two of the yellow-brown horses to hitch up to the front. She stopped and stared as Airas exited the house in her new "modified" attire.

"Adorable!" she cried out, startling the horses on either side of her.

Wearing the new white silk skirt down to her ankles, her brown boots underneath, she wore a purple apron over it with complex yellow designs of leaves and vines that went all the way up to just barely cover the hollow of her breasts, tied around both her neck and waist, wearing the white top that no longer seemed inappropriate with the apron to hide her exposed stomach in the front. Luckily for Airas, her hair was long enough to cover her exposed skin in the back as well.

"You think it will do?" Airas asked, feeling more confident in her appearance as she walked over to help with the horses.

"Oh, most defiantly. Every man will be wooing over you while the women turn green with envy!"

That was not what Airas had been going for.

Sighing in defeat, knowing it would be futile to ask for more time to make more changes, she finished helping setting up the horses, than joined Malon on the wagon as she snapped the reins, ushering the horses forward.

It was not even an hour's ride to the castle, being so close, yet with a cart weighed down with crates weighing half a horse, it took a good while at the two horse speed walking with steady footing.

"How often do you do this?" Airas asked, stretching her arms above her head as if reaching up for the rising sun.

"There is no pattern to when I will receive orders," Malon said, keeping her eyes straight on the horses. "Hyrule's royal chef has as many recipes as there are stars in the sky, trying different dishes with ingredients far from consisting of what I offer."

Airas blinked, folding one leg over the other, trying to make herself comfortable on a wooden bench. "There cannot be _that_ many," she said.

"Not in Hyrule alone. Its known he's traveled the world before he came a chef."

"The world…beyond Hyrule? Not even I have dreamed that far."

"I doubt that," Malon said kindly, casting a side-glance.

"Well, mayhap," Airas replied.

Nearing the lowered bridge of Hyrule Castle, Airas dared herself a glance to the east, making sure Malon was not looking as if she would be caught breaking an oath. The first thing she saw was a mountain with a ring of smoke hovering around it in the horizon, high above ground level. No, that was not was she was looking for. Making sure Malon's eyes were averted still, she looked further over her shoulder to see an opening that would have been well hidden were not for her trained eyes, observing and watching everything. She was unsure of where that path led, than remembered Malon speaking of her neighbors from yesterday. Zora's Domain mayhap?

Still not what she was looking for.

"The entrance to the forest is over the hill behind us," Malon said, her eyes never shifting.

Airas whipped her head forward and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Is it now?" she asked casually, a tone of little interest hiding her eagerness. She missed it dearly.

Malon had already guessed this; it being an already given fact with the matter Airas had lived there all her life. Who would not miss their homeland?

Once the wagon had trailed through over the bridge, Malon pulled back on the reins as a guard halted them. He came up to her side and inspected the wagon with a quick glance, smiling quickly at Malon.

"Good day, Malon," he said politely, nodding his head.

"Good day, Dendil," Malon said, returning the gesture. "Bearing well?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he said ruefully. "My only excuse from post is if I'm caught ill."

"Count your blessings your not."

"Aye, I will." He than turned to Airas, the girl noticing a repeated notion of blinks over his eyes, as if he were not seeing right.

"Something wrong?" Malon asked, a wry smile crossing her lips, knowing something that was only to her knowledge.

"Who's your new companion?" he asked.

"This is Airas. Daughter of…a close friend of mine," she said after a moment's hesitation. She shot a warning glance at Airas when the girl began to open her mouth.

"Ah. First visit to Hyrule Market?" Dendil asked. "I would remember a pretty face like yours if it were not."

"It is," Airas said, looking at Malon in question.

"If you will excuse us now," the ranch woman cut in smoothly, keeping her shoulders and head straight, her eyes forward. "We've business to attend to."

Dendil repressed a snicker. "Oh indeed. Hyrule cannot go on without some of Lon Lon Ranch's milk."

"No, it cannot," Malon remarked, smirking. She snapped the reins and the horses took off at a trot this time, their hornless hooves clattering against the stone floor with a sharp click on every step. Airas could not help to contain herself at the marvel she saw, everywhere and all at once. The roads were made completely of stone, aligned correctly against one another, the wagon riding along smoothly. There were many houses now, some three stories tall, and dozens of Hylians! Men, women, and children all going about their business, talking and laughing with one another. One by one, they all quieted down as the wagon passed by them. Soon the only sound that could be heard was the hooves of the horses as they clattered by, the wagon creaking with planks of wood moaning together.

"Malon," Airas whispered uneasily. "They are staring."

"Why would they not?" Malon asked casually, nodding to those she knew.

Airas glanced uneasily at her friend and met the eyes of the market people, gazes filled with awe and curiosity. She settled down a bit in her seat when none seemed hostile.

Looking down at her clothing, she saw other women wore clothing more exposing than her own. "I do not understand," she said. "I seem no different."

"You're beautiful," Malon remarked, passing by the guards who stood post to the entrance of the trail that led to Hyrule Castle. "Why would they not look? Other women's beauty dull in comparison."

"Comparison to what?"

Malon only laughed, leaving Airas highly confused and lost beside her.


	13. Chapter XIII

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not owe Legend of Zelda®: Ocarina of Time™ or any of the game characters used in this story. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. All Rights are reserved.

Malon made a snide comment aloud for the eager guards who came to help unload the wagon how she was lucky to even get one to help her before. The men had made themselves look busy chattering away amongst one another, until they saw Airas step down and quickly came to her side, not even asking if a hand was needed.

The young girl followed Malon through the courtyards, small green acres covered with statutes made of stone and monuments spewing out water like a waterfall and hedges to divide them equally in a square fashion.

"Where does the water come from?" she asked, eyeing the fountain in marvel.

"There are metal tubes underneath called pipes that run the water back from the drain through the top again," Malon explained. "The same water is used over and over."

Memories of the waterfall back in Kokiri Forest swam through Airas's mind than. How she had spent hours floating in the small surface of the gathering pool gazing up at the sky, her mind littered with so many thoughts and visions even she could not keep track.

She wondered what Saria was doing right now.

There was a small door to the side of one of the longer courtyards they had passed through. It was well hidden behind two tall bushes with stems that torn at the flesh, Airas learning of thorns when her bare arm had brushed over it.

She winced at the slight sting, yet paid no attention to the small trickle of blood seeping down.

One guard opened the door and stood to the side to let the others carrying crates through, followed by Malon and Airas. The smell of fresh baked bread and spices mixed with dozens of herbs she was not familiar with her flared through Airas's nostrils. The room was warm, enough to make one perspire in a matter of moments with a fire blazing underneath a brazier and a table filled with vegetables and fruit. A man dressed mostly in white with the insignia of the three triangles on his necklace turned as the women and guards entered.

"Ah! Malon. I was waiting for you," he said boastfully, directing the men to place the crates with already open ones. "I was running low on supplies."

"Well, with Keihs as the Queen's royal messenger, it takes a while to get to me," Malon said simply, joining the man by the fire who seemed like a good friend to their closeness and quick embrace.

"Airas, this is Quinn, the Queen's royal chef. Quinn, my friend Airas."

Quinn came up to Airas in a swift stride, surprising for his bulk as he towered over Airas a good two heads taller and almost four wide. He was perhaps past the second quarter of a century with his white beard and bright, brown eyes that held the very fires he cooked with in them.

"A pleasure!" he bellowed, embracing Airas so tightly the air escaped from her lungs, feeling herself lifted off the floor.

"And to you," she said after she caught her breath.

"My, but you're a big lass," he commented after a more thorough study over her.

"Quinn!" Malon said, laughing. "You think you have any right to say that with your own status?"

Quinn laughed and shook his head, scratching his white beard that covered his thin, pale lips beneath them. "I suppose not. Where you from?" he asked, turning back to Airas.

"From Ko—"

"Kakariko Village," Malon interrupted suddenly, catching Airas's gaze with her own. She silently thanked the heavens the girl was smart enough when to hold her tongue.

"Ah, is that so? Might explain why I have not seen you around before. I may be the Queen's chef and stewing over the fires most the day, but I still get around in the market."

"Oh, you told me the last time I was here you were going to Lake Hylia," Malon said, changing the subject without notice. "How was it?"

"Turns out the old scientist passed away last full moon," Quinn replied, placing his thick hand to his stout chest. "Bless his soul. He lived a long life. His apprentice is now working there alone."

"You mean that young girl?" Malon asked, taking a seat by the table. "Do you think she will carry on his studies?"

"She's working on something, though she would not tell me what. I doubt I would understand any of it anyway. The old man studied Lake Hylia's water for years, yet for what purpose? Water is water."

"There are those who can see things in a depth much deeper than any of us can ever dream of," Malon replied softly, nodding her head. She looked down at her hands thoughtfully, opening and closing her fingers over her palm as if trying to grasp something. "And sometimes we realize these things, but it can be a moment too late."

Quinn and Airas exchanged a queer glance at one another, turning to the ranch woman with uncertain eyes to her sudden mood change.

"Airas," Quinn said suddenly. "Why not go about the courtyards for a bit and look about? There are flowers growing in the Queen's Garden."

Airas turned to Malon for her approval, yet she could see the woman was deep in another world now, not about to resurface anytime soon.

"Go on now," Quinn persisted, his voice barely above a whisper. "This happens often. I'll look after her."

Nodding, she turned to leave the two alone, stopping short when she saw the guards were still at the doorway, smiling at her.

Airas gave a soft smile in return, if only quivered with a slight nervousness, passing by them without meeting their gaze.

"Oi, you have a bit of a cut there, love," one of them said, the whole bundle of them at her heels.

She turned to look down at her arm to see the trickle of blood had seeped all the way down to her elbow, smeared now by Quinn's hard embrace. "Its nothing," she replied kindly, smiling at him politely. "The blood will dry soon and close it."

"Here," another guard said, pulling out a small, clean piece of cloth. He walked up beside her and gently patted the blood away over the cut, than cleaned the rest of the faint blood off with a few swipes. "You might get some on your clothes."

"Thank you," she said, drawing back after he withdrew his hand. There were four guards, and though they were noticeable shorter than her with scrawny like bodies, she found them swarming over her like moths to the light, drawing back until her legs came up to fountain unexpectedly. She fell back and with a painful _thud_, landed on the side of the fountain she had been eyeing earlier. Still the men came and surrounded her now, looking down at her with heavy interest and a look in their eyes she could not quite explain.

"So you're from Kakariko village?" the first asked. "I use to work night posts there before. Never saw you."

"Maybe because I was asleep by than," she answered a bit too quickly.

"I grew up in Kakariko!" the second who had cleaned her cut for her said. "And I never saw you, day or night."

"I helped Malon at the ranch often, so I was always busy."

"Still queer that we would never see you," the third one spoke up. "Your clothes are highly unusual. Almost like a Gerudo's."

"Do you spend time in their valley?" the fourth asked.

"N-no," Airas stuttered, afraid to say anything that would give away her not having any knowledge of the Gerudos or their valley. She was not even sure if they were human, that being the case with the Gorons and Zoras. "Just something I bought from the market."

"It suits you well," the first began again.

"Aye, it does. Mayhap you can dance for us in it a bit?" the third asked.

"Oh yes. I heard the Gerudos put on a dance that would make a Hylian woman blush."

"And a Hylian man gawk!"

They laughed at the comment and joked among themselves with other tales of dances that were used to lure men into warm beds and before an entirely different dance once underneath the covers.

Airas had no way of escaping without them noticing. The water was behind her with the four men in front. She was about to stand on the side of the fountain and walk around them to get away when her ears perked up at the sound of metal hitting metal. She looked up just than to see a man coming quickly around a corner, and her heart fluttered for a moment.

He was a very tall man, about half a head shorter than Quinn perhaps, with dark green eyes that shone as emeralds against his fair complexion, his face riveted with hard features and hair so white, it looked unreal as it framed his lovely, anguished face. It was tied in a club to the nape of his neck with shorter strands loose from the wrap falling forward over his cheeks.

He was a guard as well, it seemed, carrying a weapon, a long sword sheathed at his hip in a black and gold scabbard. His entire body save for his head was covered in black metal with gold edgings, and a dark velvet cape flowing behind him.

He called out to the guards than, only sparing a glance in Airas's way for a moment. "What in goddess's name are you lot doing away from your posts?" he demanded with a low, powerful voice. "Fawning over a young girl?"

"Captain!" the four rang out in union, turning with their backs to Airas now, their hands over their eyes.

"Well?" the man asked annoyingly, stopping a foot away from them, looking down with irritation in his eyes. "Explain your behavior."

"Sir!" The second stepped forward, with his body stiff save for a slight tremble over the outline of his frame. "Malon, the Lon Lon Ranch woman brought her delivery today with a heavy load. We were just offering our assistance."

"Were you?" the captain asked, a light eyebrow raising over his right eye. "Than who is this?" he asked, his eyes falling on Airas.

Standing up on both feet with slightly shaking knees, Airas met the eyes of the captain, knowing of his position due to his title. She gave a curt nod with her hands clasped in front of her. "Captain," she began, thankful for her firm voice. "I am Airas, from Kakarioko Village. I only came along with Malon to help her deliver goods from her ranch to the Queen's royal chef, when these four men saw we were in need of lifting the heavy crates."

She watched than as both his eyebrows rose now, feeling uncomfortably aware of herself as his eyes looked over her with an expression she could not identify, though she had a guess of what he was thinking. She was standing by the guards again, looking over their heads.

"True that we could handle the load ourselves, Malon and I, but we have other tasks about us and accepted the guards offer for help to finish the errand quicker. Else we would not have asked these men to leave their posts."

The other men turned to her than, a grateful look in their eyes with a genuine, almost relieved smile across their faces.

Slowly the captain came through the men, drawing them back with a tremor from his very nearness with the authority he carried and the respect they held for this man. Yet it was not for the same reason Airas's heart pounded so loudly, fearing he would hear it.

Green eyes clashed against blue as the sea does when the moon shifts, and the water changes colors according to its lunar master.

"Clearly, if you are in haste, you have no time to be lingering about here," he said in a whisper, his voice husky like honey. "So I suggest you bottle up that Gerudo charm of yours and look for other men who have time to play in your little seducing game."

Somehow, Airas thought, if she understood the underlying meaning of the captain's words, she would have been greatly insulted.

Her cheeks burned, for what matter, she knew not, only that his face was so close to hers, having realized he was bowing down to be almost eye level with her. She leaned back than, unable to gather her senses, to read the words in her mind to find their meaning so she could smack him across the face. Yet only the image of him was in her mind, making everything else oblivious to her, forgetting the other guards. She even forgot the fountain was still behind her, and as she began to lean away from his hypnotic eyes, she let out a cry stumbling back, falling into the water.

Her arms stretched out either way, there was the sound of a strong blow of wind coming from the fountain's waters. Or did it?

Beneath Airas's hand were it was about to submerge, the water itself was pushed away from an invisible force, leaving the bottom completely dry where she landed.

All four of the guards gawked in disbelief, while the captain's eyes narrowed in silent shock. Airas's own shock was not as well masked, however, looking around in dismay at the parted water, only one side of the fountain continuing to flow and fill with the clear liquid.

An instant later, the force had diminished and the fountain began to spring forth fully again, about to drench Airas from above had the captain not lunged his hand forward, grabbing hold onto her arm and pulling her out in a blur.

Airas was not even aware she had been pulled out when she was placed on her feet, stumbling again before she caught herself. Such speed! Her surroundings were a blur.

"Guards!" the captain shouted than, turning back to them. They were still trying to absorb what had just happened, looking up at their leader with questions. He dismissed it with a growl of his throat. "Return to your posts, immediately!"

"Yes sir!" they cried out, again repeating the gesture with their hands shielding over their eyes, running back to the entrance of the courtyards.

Alone now, a scowling captain who was not pleased at what he had just witnessed faced Airas again, his hair soft like cobwebs flying around as a whip in his sharp turn. At least he seemed to understand what had happened.

"Airas of Kakariko," he said sternly, thankfully keeping his distance this time. "I would advise you to make use of your magic rather than making a spectacle in front of unsuspecting soldiers. It could cause a stir in the castle."

"Magic?" Airas asked, widening her eyes. "I do not even know what you mean, captain. You seem to know more of this than I do."

At any other time, with any other woman, the captain would have doubted such a statement and continue questioning; yet this girl was much different. He had been caught off guard, yet had not shown it, when he looked into her eyes and saw a reflection of the Queen and a man.

Perhaps there was some connection between the girl and Her Majesty that could explain this sudden outburst the girl had no control over, or so it seemed.

"This is the first time this has happened?" he asked, his right eyebrow rising again at Airas.

"It is," she answered, straightening her disheveled outfit. "Can you maybe explain this?"

He studied her again for a moment and nodded, his own sense telling him she spoke the truth.

"I cannot," he said. "But there is someone who can. Follow me."

He walked passed her and down the long courtyard, his cape flapping behind him like a lash at his quick, long strides, Airas having to gather her skirts and run to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trotting beside him.

"To the one who can explain why you have the powers of the wind. The Queen."

Airas froze in her tracks as she felt color drain from her face, her arms stiff at her side as if trying to make herself a nail in the ground that would not budge.

No longer hearing her beside him, the captain stopped and turned around. "What's wrong?" he asked, his tone more in irritation that they had stopped rather than concern for her sudden paleness.

"To the Queen?" Airas asked, already shaking her head. "No, I cannot go to see her."

"Why not?" he demanded.

Airas decided this was another matter to hold her tongue, but since Malon was not here to explain a false story for her, she used Saria's advice.

_Better to give a small lie now than let them worry._

She doubted highly that the captain would worry over anything with his harsh nature, yet it would make things easier.

"Because…because…" she started, frustrated as she found herself at a loss for words.

"Well?" he asked, using the same tone he has used earlier on his men when asking the same monosyllabic question.

There was a soft patter of footsteps behind her than, Airas glancing over her shoulder in hopes of seeing Malon and Quinn, only to see a lone figure donned in a brown cloak with a hood over the head.

"Rael," a voice from the figure said, giving away that it was a woman by the high, soft tone. "Are you pestering this young girl?"

"Rael?" Airas said, turning back to the captain. She had thought that one given the title captain also served as one's name.

Rael bowed his head than with his right hand falling over his heart, slowly rising back up to his full height. "No, my lady, I am not."

"Than leave her be, Rael," the woman said smoothly. "Leave her to me."

"But, your highness, there was a matter earlier of her using powers of the wind. I was bringing her to you—"

"Highness!" Airas squeaked, her eyes falling back on the cloaked woman.

Both captain and queen turned to Airas in puzzlement, the girl covering her mouth in hopes of bringing back her outburst from notice.

"I understand, Rael," the queen began. "Attend us than, for I know your curiosity will get the better of you sooner or later."

"Never before my duty, my lady," Rael said quickly with bitterness.

Laughing, the woman drew her hood back, revealing a woman as old as Malon with long blonde hair that had been bundled up in the hood, now flowing down as long as Airas's, yet her eyes remained closed.

"Yes," she said, quieting down. "Never before." She held out a hand than, feeling her way about. Rael stepped forward to offer his arm, but she dismissed him with a sharp wave.

"Girl, help me. I'm in aid of moving about these days."

Airas knew fully well this was the Queen, her mother who had given birth to an illegitimate daughter, and whose lover caused misery to her friend, Malon. Airas held her mother just as responsible for Malon's sorrow as she did with Link.

When Airas did not move to help the Queen, Rael gave a frustrated growl in her direction and shoved her forward.

Airas stumbled for a moment before catching herself, turning to glare at Rael. He returned it with a threatening gleam in his eyes.

Sighing, she took the queen's outstretched hand and clasped her palms around thin fingers.

"Oh," Zelda whispered softly, a sudden tremor fixing over her body at the touch of the girl's hands. "My, but what warmth you have to offer. What is your name?"

"Airas," she answered stiffly.

"Airas? What an unusual name. Yet it would not be given to you if it did not suit you."

When there was no further reply, Zelda nodded and began to walk off, bringing Airas along. It did not seem the queen was in need of aid as she was the one leading, and Airas found it hard to pry loose.

"Airas," Zelda said again, enjoying the sound of it passing through her lips. "You have the smell of the forest about you."

Started, daughter looked to mother in bewilderment with a gaze of awe that Zelda could somehow feel.

"I know the smell well; though I have never been there myself, save for the Sacred Meadow."

This time Airas spoke up, the tone of uneasiness absent from her voice. "You have been there? When?"

"Many years ago," the older woman replied. Airas could now see faint lines of wrinkles at the corner of her eyes and mouth looking at her profile. It was all that really defined her mother to be as old as she was; else she was still a young raving beauty from afar. "I went there to…see an old friend of mine."

Trained ears perked up at the hesitation. It was noted for one stalling for careful words to give nothing away.

"You must know Saria than," Airas remarked curiously, suddenly having the feeling something unknown and powerful was following them. She looked over her shoulder to see Rael following them, his face expressionless.

"I do," Zelda answered, smiling. "She's a good friend of mine." She turned her face to the side and nodded. "Pay no attention to Rael. When not serving as captain of the guards, he is my personal escort."

"What is an escort?" the younger of the two women asked.

Rael snorted behind them.

"Someone who accompanies you wherever you go. In Rael's regard, being my escort he is my protector to see that nothing happens to me. My, if your scent of the woods does not prove your from the forest, your lack of knowledge should!" the queen said, giggling. She quickly gathered her composure and cleared her throat. "Forgive me that was out of place."

"How can it be, when it is the truth?"

Zelda nodded. "At least you have no lack of honesty or common sense."

"Your Highness," Rael spoke up. "Might I ask why you are taking such an interest in this girl?"

"How good of you to ask, Rael, for I think my friend here was too shy to ask herself."

Airas blinked at her twice.

"As I have dreamt of the Hero of Time and the prophecy he would fulfill so long ago, so too have I dreamt of this girl and who she is. More importantly, what she is to become."

She laughed than, already knowing of the started faces with her two companions. "Yes, it is true," she said, smiling widely. "And seeing that I was not wrong the first time, I believe my dreams can be taken more seriously. My dears, you're in for a treat."

Airas suddenly felt sick in her stomach. If the queen had dreamt of her, all hope was lost in praying Zelda did not know her daughter was walking beside her.


	14. Chapter XIV

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not owe Legend of Zelda®: Ocarina of Time™ or any of the game characters used in this story. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. All Rights are reserved.

A very surprised and somewhat terrified Airas, not knowing what to expect, was led underneath a long stone arch corridor before brought out to one of the largest courtyards she had seen. The field was a large decagon with a small stream flowing around it, beautiful flowers blooming colors of the sunset all around in circular patterns. Ahead was a small staircase leading up to a dais overlooking a window, a view presented of the castle indoors.

Zelda stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and with eyes never opening, turned to Airas and looked up into her face, knowing the girl stood well above her.

"Seeing that I have caught your interest now, might I make a bargain with you first before I tell you of the dream?"

"A bargain?" Airas asked, knowing the word from making trades with Tima, Deku roots to make Deku wine in exchange for story-telling.

"Yes. Come, sit."

The two sat on the stairs while Rael came to stand beside the queen, eyeing the both of them with his own reserved interest.

"I wish to see of how much knowledge you know," Zelda inquired. "Else you may know nothing of what the dream means if I tell it to you."

"Are you sure she is the one to tell?" Rael asked. Zelda nodded. Airas noticed his hand rested on the hilt of his sword and suddenly felt uneasy, tension building up as she pondered if she could reach her dagger in her boot quick enough. Sitting, her head barely came to his waist, even when sitting a few steps higher than the ground he stood on. His body towering over her and the queen, she wondered how her mother could not shiver in his dark shadow he cast over her.

"All right," Airas said, turning her attention away from the intimidating captain. "But how will you be able to tell?"

"I will test you," came the simple reply. "Just a few questions, nothing too hard."

Airas was about to nod when she remembered the queen could not see, answering instead, "Fine. Ask what you will."

"Very good. Can you name at least ten animals?"

Airas could not even name half of what was asked.

"I see. Looking up at the sun, can you tell what time it is?"

The Kokiri-born girl confessed she only knew when it was noon.

"That is better than knowing nothing. Do you know what the Triforce is and the legend behind it?"

Airas could only shake her head, noticing the appalled look on Rael's face.

Even Zelda seemed slightly surprised of this. "Saria told you nothing of the Triforce _or_ the legend?"

"No. I was taught that if I am not told the answer I seek from asking a question, that I should explore and find it on my own. I was also taught that some things should be heard from others than from those you ask."

The Queen of Hyrule smiled, her brown cloak shifting as she stretched out her legs more comfortably. "Perhaps I can do both. One last question. Do you know of the sages?"

"Sages?" Airas asked, the word familiar to her.

"I doubt she will know of them if she does not know of the Triforce," Rael said sharply.

Zelda kept her face turned to Airas. "Do you know the word?"

"I heard of it before, from Keihs. He was speaking of the Forest Sage."

"Keihs," the captain muttered. "What does that whelp know?"

"Be gentle now," Zelda commanded her escort firmly.

Closing her eyes, Airas forgot all that was around her and focused on only the single word, her method of treating it as a name coming natural to her as breathing.

Sage. Protectors of the Realm. Insignias. Temples.

These visions came to her clearly, yet slightly began to blur when a familiar view came to her closed eyes. The Door. The three triangles.

Shuddering, she shook her head before the door could be opened, before the impalement of her father could be seen. She wondered than if the queen had had visions of Link in the same manner.

"Ah," Zelda said, smiling. "You know."

"I do not understand—"

"Nor do you need to. Not as of yet," Zelda interrupted gently. "I see how you come to know of things that are new to you. How you explore."

"You _see_ this?" Airas asked in disbelief.

The older woman laughed. "I suppose you wonder why my eyelids remain closed. It is because I am blind, child. I can no longer see. My sight is gone."

"How did that happen?"

Rael intervened with clearing his throat, eyeing Airas carefully. "Your Highness, I do not wish to be rude, but the council is expecting you. It is ten past."

Looking up into the sky, Zelda could feel the rays of the sun and deciphered from where it sat. "Oh, is it time already?"

She began to stand, declining the offer of Rael's arm with the shake of her head. Airas stood quickly, her own arm reflexively outstretched, Zelda grasping it with a smile.

"Ah, your warmth is inviting," she said, beginning to lead the two out of the courtyard, stopping in the middle at the center of one of the patterns of flowers. "You heat an old woman's cold bones."

Turning, she looked up to Airas, a hand reaching up to caress the girl's soft cheeks, and for a moment, Airas could feel eyes the color of sapphires on her, looking into her very soul.

After a moment, Zelda turned to Rael. "Captain, make arrangements for Airas to stay here at the castle. Explain the situation to Malon when she comes looking for her."

"And what is the situation?" Rael asked, his face in a heavy frown.

Zelda released Airas's arm from her grasp and began to steadily walk off of her own with a natural grace at her walk, walking with pride and confidence that would not be yielded. "That I am settling my part of the bargain. Airas is to remain here and learn the knowledge needed until she may understand my dream."

She stopped for a moment and turned. "Forgive me, Airas, I meant your dream."

Smiling, she vanished around the corner.

After a moment, Rael sighed heavily in irritation and looked down at Airas who met his gaze with eyes full of questions. He had no intention of answering any of them.

"Since when was I made to look after a child?" he asked bitterly.

Airas's eyes narrowed. "I am _not_ a child."

"Oh no?" The captain asked in sarcasm. "I know a handful of children that are scholars compared to the knowledge they know you are not even acquainted with."

"A shame than they lack the wit to be acquainted with you, else they would know better," Airas shot back.

The words had really slipped from her tongue, she had not meant to say them aloud. Afraid, she only looked on to wait for Rael's apparent temper to surface and strike at her with his sword he seemed so ready to unsheathe, yet was surprised when a faint smile crossed his pink lips, impressed by her quick remark.

"So you can smile," she said in awe, watching as his anguished expression transformed into the handsome face of a gentle man.

"There you are!" a voice called out, Airas turning to see Malon walking up to them. "I have been searching all around for you."

"I am sorry, Malon," Airas said, bowing her head.

"Where were you?" the woman asked, catching Rael's eye. "And what are you doing here? Your boys have been muttering some nonsense about magic and ominous winds or something like that."

Rael muttered a curse under his breath that was too low for either of the females to hear, snatching Airas's arm. She let out a painful yelp, looking up at him startled, quickly turning into anger.

"Under Queen Zelda's orders, Airas is to remain here in the palace until give permission to be released."

"By the Triforce! What for?" Malon asked, scowling already the moment Rael's hand touched Airas.

"Queen's orders!" he barked. "I need not explain why."

Airas sighed beneath his grasp. "Queen Zelda told me she had a dream, a prophecy that I was to fulfill," she explained, though had no idea what any of it meant herself. "She says I do not have the knowledge to understand the dream, therefore she wants me to stay here until I learn enough. Than she will tell me the dream."

"All this over a silly dream?" Malon remarked, appalled at such a strange reason for being ordered to remain in the palace. "She thinks with the wave of her hand she can lock up anybody here like a prisoner for a whim?"

"Woman, you will hold your tongue, lest I bring you to the council for treason," Rael growled, his hold tightening until Airas's thought her arm would lose all feeling.

"Treason?" both her and Malon asked.

"Speaking against the queen will not be tolerated in any form."

"Oh, she has you trained well, doesn't she?" the older woman murmured, though loud enough to make sure Rael heard. "Her little dog at her heels, obeying obediently at the snap of her fingers. Even the flinch of an eyelid would bring you running to her as if you had an itching in your pants!"

"Malon," Airas began, "the queen cannot open her eyelids, because she is—"

"Wench!" Rael snarled. "I would suggest you remove yourself from royal ground unless you wish for my _boys_ to remove you themselves. And at the snapping of _my_ fingers will they have you running with an itch of their own to see you satisfy!"

"Bastard!" Malon shouted, bringing her hand up to land her palm on the side of Rael's face. Neither her nor Airas saw as Rael brought his own hand up to catch the rancher's, the sound of flesh slapping onto metal instead. Malon cried out and tried to pull her hand back, but his metal fingers had already wrapped around hers in a death grip, Malon's face paling at the pain.

"Let her go!" Airas screamed. She did not even give herself time to think as she mimicked Malon's gesture and brought her hand to slap Rael across the face. She did.

Hard.

Airas's hand was throbbing, yet she knew Rael's pain would be greater, and that was satisfactory enough. His head had turned sharply to the side, and when he slowly turned it back, his eyes were aflame, piercing into hers with fury threatening to be unleashed.

A trickle of blood seeped down from the corner of his mouth where her hand had whipped so swiftly across his skin, it tore at it. His whole right cheek was red, steadily turning into a light shade of violet.

"Ha!" Malon cried out, despite the feeling her bones were being crushed in her hand. "Serves you right, you dog! So everyone says no man has ever struck you before? That's because you've never faced a woman."

Slowly Rael's eyes averted to Malon, and Airas feared than his fury would be brought down on her friend instead.

"Guards!" he shouted, his voice so loud it made both women wince. The word echoed throughout the courtyards, until several pairs of feet and metal slapping metal could be heard nearing toward them. Soon the four guards from earlier came around the corner, their pace quickly slowing and approaching with caution at the sight of their captain's face.

"Yes sir?" a bold one asked, the other three taking slight comfort standing behind him.

"Take her back to Lon Lon Ranch!" Rael growled, throwing the woman at them. "And make sure she does not try to come back! The next time Quinn sends out a delivery, you will fetch it and bring the supplies here yourself! Understood?"

The guard caught Malon effortlessly with gentleness, only to be shoved back when Malon pushed away from him in disgust, directed toward Rael.

"You blasted, filthy, low-down—" Malon began, shouting again, only to be hushed when her eye caught Airas's. Silently, the girl was pleading with her to cease. Rael was already burning in flames alit by anger. She was only feeding the fire with her tidbit remarks.

"All right," she said instead in a calm voice with quite a bit of visible effort. "Have it your way. But if I hear you so much as harming a hair on her flesh, I will put your own sword through your neck, and to hell with Queen's orders!"

Airas was shocked with Malon's outburst, the woman's face redder than her hair, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. Malon came forward and hugged her tightly, despite Rael being right next to her with his unmoving hand still on Airas's arm.

"I am sorry," Malon whispered hoarsely, soaking the girl's bare shoulder. "I could not protect my own daughter, and again I have failed with you. But I promise, that woman will not keep you from me!"

Confused, Airas stared at Malon in dismay as she slipped her arms off her shoulders and turned away, walking back to the awaiting guards who held sympathy in their gazes. Airas did not fully understand why this was being treated as such a tragic loss. She would return eventually…wouldn't she?

When Malon and the guards were out of sight, Airas felt the grip on her arm loosen, feeling pain once again as blood flowed freely through her body, tingling in massive waves at her rapid pulse. She looked up to see Rael staring at her, uncertain of what to make of his expression. He himself seemed lost in thought as he regarded her silently through his mind.

"What?" she finally asked, beginning to feel uneasy in his gaze.

"What I felt from you…just now," he said, his metal hand feeling his cheek, flinching at the sting of it.

"I am sorry about that…I was just afraid you were going to hurt Malon."

"I would never harm her intentionally. That woman just does not know when to stop." He shook his head. "And I did not mean the slap either."

"Than what did you mean?" Airas asked.

Rael's green eyes only stared into hers for a moment before turning away. "Nothing important."

When Airas did not move, he only looked over his shoulder, still walking. "You better keep up or you will get lost."

Gathering her skirts, Airas questioned herself why she was even following this man as she took off after him.


End file.
